Eternal Senshi II: Dark Senshi
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. As the Senshi begin training to achieve their Eternal powers, the forces of evil rise again, determined to defeat them. Will the Senshi be able to withstand the onslaught? Or will they finally fall? Rated T for safety.
1. Enemy Appears!

As promised, I give you part two of Eternal Senshi!

To clarify with the timeline stuff, _Eternal Senshi I_ took place about a year after _Stars_ and the second part of Eternal Senshi takes place a few months after _Eternal Senshi I_.

Elphie Muse: We're still accepting reviews for the Author Support fund.

Reading is great, reading **_and_** reviewing is awesome.

All recognizable stuff in this fic does not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful _BSSM_ creator. The only things I own in this fic are the plot, Sky/Kaze, the villians (including the Daetamashii which some of you may recognize from my _BSSM SG-1_ fic), and some good guys that'll show up later. Any attacks the Eternal Senshi make I took from the manga or live action show. Also, the Eternal Senshi fukus are based off of the costumes worn in the Sailor Moon musicals/plays.

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Sky sat in the middle of a large grassy field, the wind gently blowing around him, ruffling his shaggy blonde hair. He chest was bare and his black tribal tattoos gleamed in the sun. He wore black baggy pants and was bare footed. He opened his green eyes as a figure slowly walked towards him from behind.

He rose to his feet and picked up the sword that was in front of him. He pulled the curved blade free and turned towards the figure. The figure halted several meters away, a sword in their hand as well. Sky's gold hoop earrings glinted in the sunlight.

"I would know your name before we fight," Sky said.

"The dead do not need to know names," a cold voice sneered. "Daetamashii! Kill him!" the figure ordered.

Sky watched as several demonic creatures lurched out from the trees and surged towards him. His green eyes narrowed as the creatures closed in. He spun his sword around his right index finger. He suddenly grabbed it and slashed at the creatures.

"Sky Sword Blaster!" he yelled. The attack had no effect and the Daetamashii tackled him to the ground and began scratching and clawing at his skin. Sky screamed, the pain unbearable.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky bolted upright in bed, cold sweat clinging to his skin. He held his head in his hand and began to calm his breathing. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen of his decent size apartment. He got a glass of water and leaned against the countertop, the dream running through his mind.

"Daetamashii…" he said softly. His eyes widened in disbelief as realization sank in. "It…it can't be!" He ran to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Moshimoshi_?" a groggy voice asked. (Hello)

"Get your butt out of bed. We have a big problem," he said.

"_What kind of problem?_" the person asked, much more awake now.

"One that we thought we had dealt with," he said. "How soon can you meet me?"

"_We'll be back in town tomorrow_," came the reply.

"Good. I'll get Mako-chan to bring the others over to my place," Sky said. "ASAP," he added.

"_And I was hoping to sleep in_," grumbled the voice.

Sky smiled. "No rest for the wicked." He sighed. "If I'm right though…very bad things are about to happen."

"I got it," the voice assured him. "We'll be there tomorrow oniisan." (brother)

"See you in a few hours Haruka," he said and hung up.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"So what's all this about?" Rei asked, sitting down on Sky's couch.

"I have no idea," Haruka said. She and Michiru had arrived an hour ago and had found the apartment empty.

"Sorry we're late," Ami said as she and Makoto dragged Usagi into the room.

"Me too!" Minako added.

"Now we're only missing Seiya, Setsuna, and Hotaru," Michiru yawned.

Haruka placed her arm around Michiru's shoulders. "You awake?"

"Between getting up early and your driving…" she teased.

"Hey! I'm a good driver," Haruka returned.

"And monkeys fly," Michiru shot back.

"They do in the Wizard of Oz," Makoto said as the remaining two Outers and Seiya walked in. The Starlight immediately went over to Usagi and sat down, grinning cockily at Haruka who glared back. The two didn't hate each other, they just didn't get along all that much. Usagi rested her head on Seiya's shoulder and the black haired man's grin widened. Haruka looked away.

"What's taking Sky so long?" Ami asked.

"I don't know," Haruka said.

"Aren't you his twin sister?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me his keeper," she retorted. "Though I am worried…from what I could tell from his call it sounded urgent. He said very bad things were about to happen."

"That doesn't give us much to go on," Rei mused.

"Sorry…I'm late…" Sky said as he entered, his breathing labored. He slid down into a chair and leaned his head back.

"Daijoubu?" Makoto asked. (Are you all right?)

He waved her away. "I'll be fine."

"So what's so important that you had to drag us over here at the crack of dawn?" Minako asked with a yawn.

"Minako…it's ten in the morning," Ami pointed out. The Senshi of Love blushed and muttered something under her breath.

"So? What's going on?" Haruka asked.

Sky looked at them, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The Senshi looked at each other. "You called me last night saying something was up," Haruka said. "So we all came as fast as possible."

The door suddenly burst open and a bloodied figure staggered in, their identity hidden from the amount of blood. "Get…the hell…away from them!" the figure shouted.

Sky leapt to his feet. "Not good!"

The Senshi leapt to their feet. "We need to transform!" Usagi said, suddenly wide awake, determination in her eyes.

The figure staggered forward, revealing torn and disheveled clothes. "You'll… die…slowly…" the figure spat at Sky.

"Not if we can help it," Haruka growled, standing between the figure and Sky.

"You've…no idea…what's going…on…" the figure informed her.

"I know you're trying to kill my brother. That's all I need to know. And I'll make sure you get don't get out of here alive to tell anyone about this," Haruka snapped.

The figure collapsed to his knees, holding himself up with a sword as he leaned against the wall. "Shimatta…" he growled. (Damn it)

"He's a Daetamashii," Sky said.

"A what?" Seiya asked.

"A Shadow Soul. They'll steal a person's soul," he explained.

"You…forgot…one…detail…" the figure said slowly, rising to their feet.

"And what did my brother forget?" Haruka asked.

"That's not your brother…Tenno Haruka…" the figure wheezed.

"Oh really?" she smirked.

"Yes…" the figure said, stepping clearly into the light. Green eyes stared at them, blood covering too much of their face to determine who it was.

"Don't listen to it!" Sky yelled. "It's lying!"

"Honto?" the figure demanded. (Really?) He lifted the sword only to collapse again. "Shimatta…I'm too weak…"

Sky smiled. "That's good for us…"

"What now? We can't transform here," Hotaru whispered.

"I'll deal with this," Haruka said. "Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"

"Don't!" the figure cried but it was too late.

"Amazing…" Sky whispered.

The figure slowly rose to his feet. "You…won't live…to tell your…master about this…" he growled. He lunged forward past Uranus and tackled Sky to the ground. They flew through the air and crashed through the glass door that led to the large balcony.

"Meet us there!" Uranus snapped. She ran after the two. She skidded to a halt as the two men faced each other.

The figure stumbled backwards and landed on their back. Sky walked forward, a cold smirk on his face. "Time to die," Sky sneered. A sword appeared in his hand as he loomed over the fallen figure.

"You're right," the figure agreed. "Just not for me!" He rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet.

"How can you be moving that fast?" Sky demanded.

The figure chuckled and grinned. "Because…I am the wind…"

Uranus's eyes widened. "Kuso…that's not Sky!" she realized in shock. (Damn)

"It won't matter. Once I kill you I'll tell my master about your sister's…gift. He should be most please," the fake Sky smirked.

"Why are you still standing here? We've got to help Sky!" Moon exclaimed.

"I know. Stay here. I need to take care of this," Uranus told them. She ran out onto the balcony and the fake Sky looked up.

"Thank god you're here," he said with a relieved smile.

Uranus grinned. "Whatever I can do to help my brother…" She pulled her Space Sword out and took a few steps forward.

"So I'll leave you to it then," fake Sky said.

"Why thank you," Uranus said. She looked down at the bloodied figure. "Ready?" she asked, slightly arching her brow.

The figure snorted. "Do your worst weakling," he smirked. "Full power if you can manage…" he added.

"Got it," she said. "Space Sword Blaster!" she cried, directing the attack at the imposter Sky.

"Uranus!" Jupiter and the others exclaimed.

Uranus helped the figure to his feet. "Blood is not a good look on you Kaze," she commented with a slight smirk.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Fighter demanded.

Kaze spat a globule of blood to the side and wiped the lower half of his face, only succeeding in spreading the dirt and blood around. "Meet the real Daetamashii," he said. "Sky Sword Blaster!" he yelled. The Shadow Soul screamed and exploded in a ball of flame. Kaze turned back into Sky and he would have fallen had Uranus not caught him. She undid her transformation as well.

"Okay…what the hell is going on?" Minako demanded.

* * *

Not bad for the first chapter, ne? 

Now be good readers and review. More reviews mean faster updates.

Elphie Muse: So review! Click that little button at the bottom of the screen!


	2. New Power! Eternal Sailor Mercury!

One hundred percent sheer terror and insanity!

Hello all my loyal readers and reviewers (because I know everyone reviews:glare:)! I give you the second chapter of Eternal Senshi II!

:Elphie Muse holds up applause sign:

Now I know everyone wants to get right into this chapter, so that's what we'll do!

:Elphie Muse holds up applause sign again:

The recognizable stuff still isn't mine. I do, however, own the character of Sky/Kaze, the Daetamashii, Akuma, the other villians, unknown good guys that'll show up later, and the plot. So don't steal them. Because if you do, I'll send them after you along with my radioactive purple penguin army. Muahahahahahahahaha!...:ahem:... moving on...

Also, the attacks the Eternal Senshi make I took from the manga and/or live action show (_PGSM_).

* * *

**Last time on _Survivor_...wait...what?...**

**Last time on Eternal Senshi II...**

_Kaze spat a globule of blood to the side and wiped the lower half of his face, only succeeding in spreading the dirt and blood around. "Meet the real Daetamashii," he said. "Sky Sword Blaster!" he yelled. The Shadow Soul screamed and exploded in a ball of flame. Kaze turned back into Sky and he would have fallen had Uranus not caught him. She undid her transformation as well._

_"Okay…what the hell is going on?" Minako demanded._

* * *

Sky winced as he was eased onto the couch in his television room. "Itai…" he grunted with a sigh. (Ow) 

"Now would you kindly explain as to what the hell is going on?" Haruka demanded. Despite her slightly harsh tone her eyes were full of concern.

"The fake me was a Daetamashii. A Shadow Soul," he said.

"Yeah, we got that part," Seiya said.

"Watch it pretty boy," Haruka growled, rising to her feet and glaring at the Starlight. He stared right back at her.

"From what I remember, they're creatures from the underworld. Hell. They gather souls for their master. I don't know who the master is. Since I was stripped of my vampire half much of my knowledge about the past was lost," Sky said.

"So I guess that means we wait until the master shows," Makoto said.

Sky nodded as Ami began bandaging his wounds. He winced in pain. "Gomen," Ami said, easing the pressure she was applying. (Sorry)

Sky gave a small smile. "You're fine," he said.

"So…why did you get in a fight with that Shadow Soul?" Haruka asked.

"Caught him attacking a group of kids. When he beat the crap out of me, I couldn't stay as Kaze and he found out who I was," Sky began.

"He must've figured you'd know who the Sailor Senshi were then," Ami figured.

Sky nodded as Ami finished bandaging his arms. "Hopefully he died before letting his master know about my alter ego." He let out a short breath and held his abdomen as he sat up.

"You all right?" Makoto asked.

"Think I busted a rib or two…" he said.

"Let's see then," Ami said. Sky arched a brow. "My mother's a doctor and I've picked a few things up from her medical books."

Sky nodded. "Fair enough." With the help of Makoto, Minako, and Ami he pulled his shirt off. "Itai…" he grimaced.

Haruka snorted. "Baby."

"Fine. Next time you beat the Daetamashii all by yourself," he retorted.

"I thought I did. When you hit it, it wasn't moving," Haruka returned.

"I softened it for you," he muttered.

"They are definitely related," Seiya murmured.

"I heard that," Haruka informed him.

"Haruka…" Michiru said, holding her partner's hand.

"This might hurt," Ami said, looking at his bare chest and back. Black tribal tattoos covered his shoulders, upper arms, part of his chest, and tapered down his back.

"Ready," he said. He grimaced only once as Ami began to gently probe his sides and ribs. His eyes were closed, tightening whenever the Ice Senshi hit a sore spot.

"Do you have any compression bandages?" Ami asked when she was done.

"Yeah," he said. He began rising to his feet when Makoto held him down.

"You are not getting up until the doctor says," Makoto told him.

Sky opened his mouth to argue when he saw the look in everyone's eyes. He carefully leaned back and nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

"So is this the only thing you wanted to tell us?" Minako asked as Makoto went and got the bandages.

"Not just this," Sky said. "I think…I think we're dealing with the forces of the underworld again." He let out a careful breath. "And I think these guys are stealing souls so they can takeover Earth."

Makoto came back in and handed the bandages to Ami. The blue haired girl took them and carefully began wrapping Sky's waist. "When are we gonna have peace again?" Usagi whined.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky watched as Haruka closed the door behind the others. After talking for several hours about what they could do, everyone had finally left, except for Haruka and Michiru who would be staying at Sky's.

The blonde Guardian rose to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of root beer. He walked back into the television room and eased himself down onto his recliner.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah. Ami did a really good job," Sky replied.

"How are things with you and Mako-chan going?" Haruka asked, joining Michiru on the couch. Sky looked down as he swished the contents of the bottle around. "That bad?" his twin asked.

He carefully shrugged. "I don't know. For a while things were going well but…" he trailed off with a sigh. "I think for the both of us it was more of an infatuation."

Haruka grinned lopsidedly at her brother. "Considering that every guy she meets reminds her of her senpai…" she was cut off by a sharp punch from Michiru.

"Haruka! Be nice," the Sea Senshi ordered.

"Hai koi…" the blonde said meekly. (Yes love)

"I'm just afraid to say anything to her about it…" Sky said. He took a long drink and set the half empty bottle on an end table. "I mean, I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Your feelings are important too Sky," Michiru pointed out.

Sky grinned and leaned back in the rocking chair. "And I thought being alone was hard," he muttered. He yawned and closed his eyes, succumbing to exhaustion.

Michiru got up and placed a blanket around him. Haruka wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist and the two walked out onto the balcony. "Should we tell him?" Michiru asked.

Haruka looked down, knowing that Michiru was referring to a similar conversation they had had with Makoto on the phone two days prior. A gentle breeze sprang up and Haruka raised her head.

"We should get them to tell each other," Haruka finally said.

"So how do we go about that?" Michiru inquired.

"That I don't know," Haruka admitted.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky yawned and carefully stretched. Two days had passed since he had received his injuries and the minor ones were completely healed due to his powers. A knock sounded on the door and he pulled on a white tank top as he headed for the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Makoto.

"Can I come in?" Makoto asked.

Sky's smile vanished when he heard her tone. He nodded and stood aside. She walked in and he closed the door before following. They went into the main room and she turned to him, sadness and regret in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"I…" she sighed and sat down on the couch. Sky joined her.

"You can tell me anything Mako-chan," he said.

"I've been…struggling to find what to say for the past week now," she admitted.

"So just say it," he advised. "I could never be mad at you."

"Even if I wanted…to…break up with you?" she asked slowly and uncertainly.

Sky stared at her, slightly stunned. "Even if you wanted that," he said.

"Well I do…want it…" she said in the same uncertain voice. "I'm sorry Sky. I thought I had feelings for you but it was just…a crush…"

Sky ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "It's all right Mako-chan," he said. "In all honesty, I've been feeling the same way."

"You have?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just didn't know how to say it in a way that wouldn't hurt you."

Makoto smiled. "I guess it wasn't meant to be for us."

He nodded. "I guess not," he agreed. "But I do hope you find someone. You're a good person and deserve someone to love."

Makoto was touched by his words. "I hope you find someone too." She rose to her feet. "I should get going. I have a ton of homework to do still."

He nodded. "Good luck with it."

"Thanks," she said. They walked to the door and she stepped out. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course," he agreed. She smiled and left. Sky slowly closed the door and sighed. Even though he hadn't felt any romantic feelings for her, he still cared deeply about her. He walked into the kitchen and scribbled a note to Haruka and Michiru saying that he was going out for a while.

He pulled on some socks and went to his door. He tied on his shoes and grabbed his black leather jacket. He walked out and went outside. As he stepped onto the street he pulled on his jacket and began walking. He walked into a building and into one of the elevators. He hit the button for one of the top floors and waited.

The doors dinged and he stepped out. The sounds and smells of a gym assailed his senses immediately and he went inside to the locker rooms. He changed into a set of workout clothes he had there. He came out a short time later and made his way to the fighting/sparring area of the gym.

The blonde Guardian walked over to a device that looked like a strange coat rack and began striking the main part while throwing blocks at the short arms. Sweat began forming on his face as his hands and arms became a blur. After fifteen minutes of beating the inanimate object he stopped and moved onto a regular punching bag.

After only several strikes a heavy hand rested on his shoulder. Sky stopped and turned and found himself facing a large, muscular man with a menacing look on his face. The stranger's head was completely shaved and a well-groomed goatee framed his mouth.

"That's my bag," the man growled.

"There are plenty of others," Sky returned in a low voice.

"But this bag is mine," the man snapped, cracking his knuckles. Several large men stood behind the bald man.

Sky sighed. "Fine. Take the damn bag," he muttered. He started to walk away when the man's flunkies surrounded him.

"You gotta pay for using my bag," the man informed him.

Sky ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't wanted to fight at first but he was quickly growing eager for one. "Sorry. I don't have any cash on me."

"Your broken bones'll do," one of the flunkies laughed.

"So it takes half a dozen guys just to take me on, does it?" Sky taunted.

"Get him!" the leader shouted.

Sky quickly blocked a wide right hook from the flunky who had spoken by moving into the inside of the punch. Sky then jabbed the man in the gut before hurling him across the room. Another man grabbed Sky from behind. The blonde bent his legs and lifted his toes inside of his shoes, increasing his body weight. As his opponent struggled to lift him off the ground, Sky threw his head back and connected with the man's nose. The man let him go and Sky dropped to the ground as another slugged the man who had grabbed the blonde.

The Guardian leg swept the man who had punched his friend and as the man fell Sky slammed his left forearm into the man's neck. The man reversed directions and went flying head over heels across the room. (A/N: This is a real move; I've seen it done before by professionals. One hit the other on a pressure point on the neck and the guy went flying)

Sky leapt to his feet and caught a roundhouse kick between his right arm and his ribs. He grunted in pain before slamming the man into the ground. Sky faced the remaining two men, his right arm hovering protectively over his injured ribs. Sweat plastered his hair to his skin but he ignored it.

The last of the flunkies charged in. Sky quickly shifted his weight and shot his left leg out in a sidekick. The charging man hit the ground hard and lay moaning with the others. The blonde turned his attention to the bald man.

"Your mine little man," the larger man growled.

Sky did his best to control his breathing, his ribs giving him a hard time of it. The large man thundered in and Sky dove to the side and rolled clear. He struggled to his feet, the pain finally taking hold. The man charged in again and slammed his fist into Sky's face near his right eye.

Sky hit the ground and slid several feet back. He tried to get to his feet but the pain in his ribs was too much. He watched through his left eye as the man stomped closer towards him. _Shimatta!_ Sky cursed silently.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. The man turned and snorted.

"Stay out of this little girl," he growled.

"Back off," the voice continued.

"Like I'm afraid of you," the man laughed. He ran towards the girl. Before he could swing at her, she slammed her bag into him and he fell to the ground. "The hell is in that?" the man demanded.

"Books," came the reply. "Now get out of here before I get really angry!"

The man rose to his feet and glowered at her. "This isn't over girlie. Not by a long shot," he swore and left, his flunkies stumbling after him.

Sky looked up as a warm hand gently rested on his shoulder. "A...Ami…" he grunted with a grimace.

"Daijoubu?" she asked. (You all right)

"Peachy," he returned, sitting up. He leaned against the wall and let out a slow breath. "I think I could've taken him…"

"With your injuries I doubt it," she returned.

"Hey, I took out his buddies," Sky said in defense.

"And aggravated your previous injury," she retorted, lightly poking him on the side. He gave a small yelp of pain. "Come on," she said, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you bandaged up...again."

They walked into the pool area and Ami got some ice. She came back over to Sky and held it out to him. He took it and placed it on his swollen eye. As he held the ice Ami double-checked the wrapping around his waist.

"You want anything for the pain?" she asked, worry in her blue eyes.

Sky suddenly found himself breathless. He blinked and shook himself. "I…I… I'm fine," he finally sputtered.

Ami smiled and Sky found it harder to breathe. "You sure?"

"Uh…yeah…" he mumbled. "Suddenly painless," he added softly.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Oh…uh…nothing…" he said. "Thanks."

Ami smiled. "Glad I could help." She joined him on the bench and sipped her water. "What brings you over here? I thought you and Mako-chan had plans."

"Well…we kinda sorta broke up," Sky said.

"What happened?" Ami asked, worry in her voice.

"Nothing bad," he said, easing her worry. "It's just…we both realized that the feelings we thought we were feeling for each other weren't romantic feelings…did that make sense?" he asked.

"Yes," Ami said. "So…that still doesn't tell me why you're here getting beaten up," she informed him.

He carefully shrugged. "I needed to blow off some steam and made the mistake of using the Hulk's punching bag."

"At least you're okay," she said.

"There's that," he agreed. "What brings you here?"

Ami smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I came to do some swimming," she said. "On my way out I saw you trying to fend off that guy."

"I appreciate the help," Sky said. Ami smiled. "So you heading home?"

"Yeah. I'd like to get some studying in before bed," she said.

Sky grinned as he removed the ice from his eye. There was a small cut above and below his right eye. "Ever the genius," he chuckled teasingly.

"Your eye!" she exclaimed.

He reached up and felt the small cuts. "I'll be fine," he said. "I'm not even in anymore pain," he added. She gently pressed on his ribs. "Itai!" he exclaimed.

"Honto?" she giggled. (Really)

"That was a cheap shot," he grumbled. "Now I might not walk you home."

"Gomen Sky," Ami said sweetly.

"Yeah right," he muttered in good humor. "Would you like me to walk you?"

"I don't want to trouble you…" she said.

"It's no trouble. In fact, I insist upon it," he returned.

"All right," she agreed.

"I'll meet you in five minutes. I need to change." She nodded and he left. A few minutes later she looked up as Sky returned. "Ready?" he asked.

"Waiting on you," she replied.

The pair walked out of the building and headed down the street. "Any plans after high school?" Sky asked.

"I'd like to go to medical school actually," she said.

"Ah. Be a hotshot doctor and all that?" he asked.

Her hand covered her mouth and she giggled. "Something like that."

"Well if this is how you bandage as a rookie, I'm almost interested to know how you'll bandage as a full fledged doctor," he grinned. She giggled again, her hand hiding her smile. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Cover your mouth when you laugh," he said.

She shrugged, faint color in her cheeks. "I don't know it's just…a habit…"

"It'll be the last habit you'll do," a cold voice sneered. The pair turned and saw the man from before.

Sky took two steps forward. "Back off ugly." The man's eyes grew wide and he screamed and ran off. "Um…that was a bit too easy…" Sky murmured. He turned and his eyes widened as well. "Ami! Look out!"

Ami turned and saw the Daetamashii stalking towards her. She stumbled backwards, fumbling for her communicator. "Sky! Run!" she cried.

Knowing that he could do nothing as Sky he ducked into a deserted alley. "In the name of Uranus I call upon the Guardians' power!" Sky called. Kaze ran out of the alley just in time to see Ami being hurled against the side of a building. His green eyes were cold as he narrowed them.

Ami looked up, her body sore and screaming for a rest. She saw a familiar figure in black leather boots, black baggy pants, and a white baggy long sleeve shirt under a dark midnight navy blue leather tunic. A belt was strapped around his waist, a sheath for a sword hanging on his left hip. A pair of black gloves covered his hands and a gold band rested around his head. Several gold hoop earrings hung from his ears, more in the left than in the right. Imprinted on the back of the leather tunic was the symbol of Uranus in dull gold.

"Back off!" Kaze ordered, pulling his sword free.

"Soul…" the Daetamashii growled.

"Sky Sword Blaster!" The attack struck the creature but did little damage. "Kuso…Ami! Nigeru!" he yelled. (Run) The Daetamashii slammed its fist into Kaze's side and he screamed. He fell to the ground, blinded due to the pain.

"Kaze!" Ami yelled. The Daetamashii turned from Kaze and lumbered towards her. She tried to scramble away only to be grabbed by the creature. It easily lifted her into the air and reared its left hand back. Black mist surrounded its claws. Without warning, the Shadow Soul's claws shot towards Ami and slipped through her skin. Ami screamed in pain, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

Kaze's eyes shot open. He watched as the Daetamashii pulled a white orb from Ami's chest. "Ami…" he said. He struggled to rise but couldn't.

A dark skinned man with shaggy dark red hair appeared and took the orb. "A beautiful shine in this Soul Sphere…" he breathed. His face darkened in anger when the light faded slightly. "But not beautiful enough," he snarled. He handed the orb back to the Daetamashii.

"Return…that…please… She's a kind person who cares more for others than herself. Please…she doesn't deserve to die!" Kaze pleaded.

The man turned. "Or what? You only have a limited time before she dies. And you're too weak to stop my Daetamashii." He smirked at Kaze. "Kill him…slowly," the man ordered and vanished.

The Shadow Soul dropped Ami to the ground and began walking towards Kaze. Kaze watched as the light in Ami's eyes began to fade. "No…" he whispered. "Hold on Ami! Onegai!" he begged. (Please) Her eyes fell halfway close.

"Die…" the Shadow Soul growled.

"Kisama!" Kaze screamed. (Derogatory You) He lurched to his feet, tightly gripping his sword. "Sky Sword Hurricane!" he bellowed. An attack twice as powerful as his Sky Sword Blaster struck the Daetamashii and sent it flying back.

Kaze ignored his pain and grabbed the white orb. He hurriedly limped over to Ami. He knelt down and held the orb over her. It began glowing and merged back into her body. Her eyes opened and he smiled. He was suddenly lifted off of his feet by a strong backhand from the Shadow Soul.

"Kaze!" Ami cried. He landed in a heap. He coughed and a small amount of blood dribbled down from his mouth. "No…" she said. _I can't let him die. He was willing to die for me…no…he'd die for any of us…now…now it's my turn to protect him!_ Ami thought vehemently, her eyes closed. She felt something stir inside of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, a faint blue color surrounding her. "Mercury Eternal! Make UP!" The blue light intensified and blinded the Daetamashii and Kaze. As it faded, Mercury stood there, the jewel on her front bow decorated with white wings. Her tiara now had a blue image of the symbol of Mercury instead of the blue gem that had been there before. The star on her choker had also been replaced by a blue symbol of Mercury. The blue skirt around her waist was now over a light blue skirt and gold lined the band where the white top met the skirt.

Kaze stared in awe. "Eternal…Sailor Mercury…" he whispered. The Daetamashii ignored the new form of Mercury and grabbed Kaze around the neck. The injured Guardian tried to pry the creature's claws from his neck but he was too weak.

"Leave him be!" Mercury ordered.

The Shadow Soul turned and let the Guardian go. Kaze slid to the ground and changed back into the Sky. He coughed more violently and a stronger flow of blood streamed down his face.

Mercury looked over and saw that Sky wasn't faring too well. "Hold on!" she yelled at him. She faced the Daetamashii. "You'll pay for hurting my friend! Shine Snow Illusion!" A violent snowstorm sprang up and slammed into the Shadow Soul, freezing him solid. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The ice sculpture of the Daetamashii shattered into a thousand pieces.

She undid her transformation and ran to Sky's side. "Sky? Sky answer me!" she begged, checking for a pulse.

"Painfully alive…" he wheezed.

"Hey! You two all right?" a voice called.

Ami turned and saw a young man running over to them. He had short, dark red hair except for in the back where it was tied. His hair reached down to his waist. He wore a pair of black jeans, a button up white shirt that was untucked and a black blazer. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head.

"I'm fine but he's hurt pretty badly," Ami said. "I think one of his ribs punctured his lung," she added.

"There's an emergency room barely a block away. Let me help," the stranger offered. Ami nodded and the pair carefully lifted Sky up. They carried him down the street and quickly made it to the hospital.

* * *

Poor Sky...I'm so mean to him... 

For those of you wondering, the guy with dark red hair is based off of Reno from Final Fantasy Advent Children.

Now, be good readers and review...please? I'm making a fresh batch of plot pudding and those who review will get some...


	3. Kaze, Mercury's Past!

Proven _**not**_ to save you hundreds on car insurance...

Chapter Three has arrived! But will Sky be all right with all his injuries?

Elphie Muse: Only we know right now.

True! So my friendly readers, here be chapter three! Dozo! (Here/Enjoy) And please be sure to review. I only got like one for the last chapter and that was a bit depressing to me. So please keep reading _**and**_ reviewing. It inspires me to continue this series.

All recognizable stuff still isn't mine...and my plot for owning them didn't work either...I do, however, own Sky/Kaze, the personality of the red haired guy that met Ami (the rest of him, name included, is based off of _Final Fantasy Advent Children_), the Daetamashii and villians, the plot, and anything else that you don't recognize. Again, all Eternal Senshi attacks are based off of attacks from the manga and/or live action series and the fukus are from the Musicals.

* * *

**Previously on Stargate SG-1...**

**Christopher Judge! We've been over this! It's 'Previously on Eternal Senshi II'!**

_Ami turned and saw a young man running over to them. He had short, dark red hair except for in the back where it was tied. His hair reached down to his waist. He wore a pair of black jeans, a button up white shirt that was untucked and a black blazer. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head._

_"I'm fine but he's hurt pretty badly," Ami said. "I think one of his ribs punctured his lung," she added._

_"There's an emergency room barely a block away. Let me help," the stranger offered. Ami nodded and the pair carefully lifted Sky up. They carried him down the street and quickly made it to the hospital._

* * *

Ami paced around the waiting room, unable to sit still. Several hours had passed since the Daetamashii had attacked them. The man who had offered his help was currently sitting in one of the chairs, idly flipping through a magazine. 

Ami turned to him. "You don't have to say," she told him.

"I know, but I've got nothing better to do today," he replied.

Ami turned as Haruka came running up, Michiru and the others close behind. "How is he? Is he okay?" the blonde asked in a rush.

"I don't know yet," Ami answered. "He's still in surgery."

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

Ami glanced at the stranger before turning back to her friends. "A Daetamashii attacked. Kaze got hit the ribs and started coughing up blood. We managed to beat it but…" she trailed off and looked at the doors that led to the operating room.

"That dumb, stubborn, pig headed…" Haruka began ranting.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Michiru returned softly, nudging Haruka.

"Well, seems like you got more than enough people here and I do need to take off actually," the stranger said.

"Arigatou…ano…" Ami trailed off. (Thank you…um…)

"Reno. Kage Reno," he said. "And glad I could be of help. Guess I'll see you guys around," he said. He nodded to them and left.

"Sumimasen, but which one of you is Mizuno-san?" a voice asked. (Sorry or pardon me)

They turned. "I am," Ami said to the doctor. "How's Sky?"

"It was touch and go at first, but he should make a full recovery, provided he rests for several weeks at least. He suffered several cracked ribs and one was broken and did puncture his left lung," the doctor said. "He's fine but we have him on a ventilator to help his breathing, just to be the safe side."

"Can we see him?" Usagi asked.

"Just family for now," the doctor said. "He's still heavily sedated from surgery though and won't be awake for a few more hours. You're still welcome to see him though," he added.

"Guess only you get to go," Minako told Haruka.

The blonde nodded and followed the doctor to Sky's room. She walked in and the door was shut behind her. She looked at all the machines Sky was hooked up to and images of Michiru being hooked up to similar machines floated before her eyes. She pushed the memory away and walked over to her brother's bedside.

She silently shook her head and smiled. "You just have to keep getting injured, don't you?" she asked. "You need to learn to take things easier. You're not alone anymore. You have friends and loved ones now. I know I forget that from time to time, but we need to remember the others are here for us."

She gave a small smile. "Take it easy Sky. The others give their best and all that. They'll be in while you're stuck here. And you will be stuck here until the doctor says you can leave. Otherwise I'll crack your skull." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and walked out of the room.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

_Kaze yawned as he walked through the large garden. He stopped at the center of the garden where a large fountain sat. He looked up at the lightening sky and smiled softly. His left hand rested on the hilt of his sword._

_"Kaze?" a soft voice asked. The warrior turned and held open his arms. A cloaked figure ran into his waiting embrace. "I missed you," the figure said._

_"I missed you too," he whispered, holding the figure tightly. He slightly bent down and kissed the figure. The figure returned the kiss._

_"I don't want to keep doing this," the figure said. "I…I can't…"_

_"Koi, what's wrong?" he asked. (Love)_

_"My father has arranged a marriage for me," the figure whispered. "I'll be married by the end of the month." The figure began shaking with sobs in Kaze's arms._

_Kaze lowered the hood and stared into blue eyes. "We'll figure something out Kori-hime," he whispered. (Ice Princess)_

_"Demo…" she whispered. He gently held her face with his right hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_A smile came over his face. "No buts. I know how we can be together forever."_

_"How?" she asked._

_"Marry me," he said. "Not even the gods could break us apart then." He softly brushed some of her blue hair out of her face. "I don't want to be with anyone else for as long as I live," he informed her._

_"You big oaf, of course I'll marry you," the girl laughed, hugging him._

_Kaze grinned and picked up his secret lover. He spun her around in happiness. He set her down and kissed her. "I must be dreaming," he whispered._

_"When? When can we get married?" she asked._

_"When can you meet me next?" he asked._

_"Tonight," she said. "But where can we get married? People know me on just about every planet in the kingdom."_

_"Not so much here," Kaze said. He smiled. "Remember? Your father forbade you from coming here?"_

_She nodded. "Who will marry us though?"_

_"My sister knows someone," Kaze said._

_"The priest who married her and Neptune?" she asked._

_Kaze nodded. "And they're willing to be our witnesses," he added._

_"So I'll see you tonight?" she asked._

_"Tonight," he agreed. He looked at the nearly risen sun. "You need to go." She nodded and kissed him one last time. She then raised her hood and teleported away._

_Kaze let out a nervous breath. "You all right?" a voice asked._

_He turned. "I'm fine Uranus," he replied._

_"So? What did she say?" the Wind Senshi demanded. Kaze's grin told Uranus the answer. "Very nice. When?"_

_"Tonight."_

_"So let's go get ready," Uranus said. "You sure the Mercurian King won't kill you for doing this?"_

_"You know better than anyone that the bonds of marriage are unbreakable," he shot back. "Besides, even if I die, I'll just come back and hang around Mercury as a ghost," he returned._

_Uranus smirked. "Yeah. That sounds like something you'd do."_

_"Come on," he said. "Let's get ready."_

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Ami looked at Sky. A week had passed since the attack and the doctors and nurses had been stunned with how quickly he was healing. She gave him a small smile and sighed. He had yet to regain consciousness and it was starting to worry the doctor.

During the times that the Senshi had been in the room Sky had murmured strange things that Setsuna recognized from the Silver Millennium. When asked about them the Time Senshi had informed the group that it was not her place to say.

Ami looked back down at her book and realized that she had been reading the same page for last hour. She closed her eyes in annoyance and leaned back in the chair. She slowly drifted into sleep, the book sliding down into her lap.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

_Kaze nervously paced around. He wore a pair of elegant black baggy pants, soft black leather boots, and a white silk button up shirt under a dark midnight blue leather tunic. On the back of the tunic was a gold emblem of Uranus. Around his waist was a black leather belt, his sword hanging against his left hip. A pair of black leather bracers covered his forearms, gold symbols of Uranus etched into the leather._

_"Will you relax?" Uranus laughed._

_Kaze let out a breath and ran a hand through his blonde hair. A thin gold band was around his head, signifying that he was of the royal family of Uranus. "I can't help it," he returned._

_Uranus looked up as a cloaked figure appeared. "Sorry I'm late," the familiar voice said. Two hands reached up from under the cloak and lowered the hood. Blue eyes looked at Kaze and a smile formed on her face. A plain gold tiara rested around her head._

_"We should hurry," Uranus suggested. The trio hurried through the large garden and halted at one of the older corners. Neptune walked to Uranus' side and the two stood off to the side._

_"Are you ready?" a kind old man asked the pair._

_"I am. Are you?" Kaze asked._

_"I am," Mercury replied. She removed her cloak revealing a light blue silk dress. Kaze stared in amazement. Even though the dress was simple it was extremely elegant._

_"Looks like someone's speechless," Uranus chuckled._

_"I seem to recall doing that to you on our wedding day," Neptune returned. Uranus closed her mouth as her lover laughed._

_"Then we'll begin," the priest said. "We are gathered here to join these two in the sacred bonds of marriage before the gods and these witnesses." The old man looked at the young couple. "You may recite your vows."_

_"Kaze, ever since I first saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. You're strong, smart, and have the gentlest side I have ever seen in anyone. I love you. Nothing in this world will ever change that," Mercury said._

_"Mercury, since the moment I met you I was amazed by your kindness and compassion. Before I met you no one wanted to be around me. I know I had family, but I wanted more. I never thought I could have it until you came into my life and wanted to be with me." Kaze paused and took a deep breath. "How you can love someone like me I'll never understand, but I swear I will love you in this life and beyond. I would die a thousand times just to keep you safe."_

_The pair exchanged rings. "By the power given to me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the old priest said._

_Kaze gently held Mercury's face and the pair kissed. A soft wind sprang up. Uranus smiled, squeezing Neptune's hand. Mercury and Kaze broke apart and grinned at each other. Shouts made everyone turn._

_"Get out of here!" Uranus hissed at the priest. He quickly teleported away._

_"Oh no…" Mercury whispered. "It's my father…I know it…"_

_Her fears were soon confirmed as two-dozen Mercurian soldiers surrounded the four. A middle-aged man came forward, a crown on his head. "Mercury…" he growled, shaking his head. "Get her out of here. As for the freak, he is charged of kidnapping my daughter. Seize him."_

_"I wouldn't try it," Uranus said evenly. "Or I'll inform Queen Serenity that you're trying to break their marriage vows."_

_"They aren't married," the King of Mercury sneered._

_"Yes we are," Mercury said firmly._

_"What?" her father asked coldly._

_"I love him. And if you can't accept that, then I don't care. Not anymore," Mercury said just as coldly._

_The king quickly closed the distance between them and slammed his fist into the side of his daughter's face. "Watch your tone young lady!" he snarled._

_Mercury fell to the ground. Kaze had his sword free and rested it against the Mercurian King's neck. "Touch my wife again and I won't hesitate to kill you, consequences be damned."_

_"Kill me and I swear to you there will be a full war between our planets," the King snarled._

_Kaze glared at the cold-hearted king. "Get the hell off my planet."_

_"It isn't your planet," the king snapped._

_"No. It's mine," Uranus said. "And like my brother said, get the hell off my planet," she ordered._

_"Not without my daughter," the king said._

_Kaze stood protectively in front of Mercury. "That's her decision to make."_

_"Enough!" a voice boomed. Pluto appeared. "What's done is done," she said._

_"We'll see what Queen Serenity has to say," the Mercury King said._

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

_"I will not and cannot reverse what has been done," Queen Serenity said._

_"Demo!" the Mercurian King said._

_"That is final," Serenity said. Kaze smiled faintly and squeezed Mercury's hand. She squeezed it back. "Though I am slightly disappointed as how these two went about getting married. I think Uranus and Neptune were a bad influence."_

_Kaze smiled in slight embarrassment. He inhaled and his green eyes hardened. He looked over his shoulder and saw a shadowy figure on a balcony. He saw something in the figure's hand and followed the line of sight. A faint twang met his ears and he leapt forward. He grunted in pain as he tackled the Mercurian King to the ground._

_"Get the bloody hell off of me savage!" the King thundered. He rolled Kaze to the side and saw an arrow sticking out of the half vampire's chest._

_Kaze leapt to his feet and tore off after the assassin. He leapt high onto the balcony and went crashing into the assassin. The pair crashed through the window and heavily impacted the marble courtyard below._

_Kaze slammed his fist into the assassin's head, effectively knocking him out. The seven Senshi and a dozen guards came running out. Kaze stumbled back as the guards grabbed the assassin and carried him away._

_"Kaze!" Mercury cried._

_"I'm fine," he said, leaning against a marble railing. He looked up as the King of Mercury approached him._

_"I may not be the kindest man, but I will acknowledge when I'm wrong. Thank you. For saving my life," the King said. "But if you harm my daughter even once…" he warned sternly._

_Kaze nodded, his eyes sliding in and out of focus. He suddenly slid down the railing, leaving a small trail of blood behind. "Kaze!" Several people exclaimed._

_"Hold on!" Mercury pleaded. Kaze watched as the image of faded as he succumbed to darkness…_

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky weakly opened his eyes and they were assailed by the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room. He winced and blinked a few times. He looked around and saw Ami sleeping in one of the chairs. Images from the dream swam before his eyes.

Ami stirred and opened her eyes. "Sky!" she exclaimed, noticing he was awake. She stood and walked to his left side. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," he returned in a hoarse voice.

"Here," Ami said. She held out a cup of water with a straw and he took a small sip. "I'm glad you're finally awake. You've been out of it for nearly two weeks."

"Hope I didn't scare you," he said.

She shook her head. "Somehow…I knew you'd be okay."

He smiled. "Still," he said. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Though I think on some level I did worry about you. I had some really weird dreams," she said.

"About the Silver Millennium?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "They were about us secretly getting married."

"Okay…that's a bit weird…I had the same dream," he said.

"What do you think it means?" she asked. "I mean…you…you don't have feelings for me…do you?"

Sky looked down at his lap. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "I mean…I don't want to have feelings for you just because my past life had feelings for your own past life. I want to have feelings for you, Mizuno Ami." He looked up, his green eyes soft with a hint of confusion.

"I know what you mean," she said. "So…where do we go from here?"

He looked into her eyes. "I leave that up to you," he said.

"Why don't we…wait and see what develops…if anything develops?" she suggested hesitantly.

Sky nodded. "That sounds reasonable," he agreed.

* * *

Yay! Sky's gonna be okay! But what will happen between Sky and Ami, if anything does? You'll just have to wait and see...hehehehehehehe... 

Elphie Muse: You can be evil to the readers at times.

I know. But they can review to get updates faster and find out what happens next. So review! I still have plot pudding...:takes taste:...mmmm...chocolately...


	4. Darkness Rising! Dark Mercury Appears!

Your number one stop for going insane...or sane...which ever applies to you...

Konnichiwa minna-san! That's Japanese for Hello Everyone! I give you the next chapter of the story!

Now, no ramblings, just on with the chapter!

Sailor Moon and all related characters aren't mine. I do own the plot, Sky/Kaze, the villians, the personality of Reno, and some other characters that'll show up later.

I'd also like to say that I'm making Saturn about two years younger than Usagi and the others. You'll find out why in the third part of the series...muahahahahahahahaha...er...moving on...

* * *

**Last time on _Macgyver_...when did we get to _Macgyver_?...**

**Last time on Eternal Senshi II...**

_"I know what you mean," she said. "So…where do we go from here?"_

_He looked into her eyes. "I leave that up to you," he said._

_"Why don't we…wait and see what develops…if anything develops?" she suggested hesitantly._

_Sky nodded. "That sounds reasonable," he agreed._

* * *

Usagi stretched as she, Seiya, and Minako finished climbing the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. "So Sky gets out today?" Seiya asked, his hands behind his head. 

"He got out two days after he woke up," Minako said.

"And that was almost five days ago," Usagi added.

"At least there haven't been anymore Daetamashii attacks since," Seiya said.

A roar sounded behind them and they turned. Minako and Usagi glared at the Starlight. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Minako grumbled.

A man with wild dark red hair appeared next to the Shadow Soul. "Get the man's soul," he ordered.

"Yes master…" the creature growled. The red haired man leaned against a nearby tree. He watched as the Shadow Soul stomped closer and closer to the three.

"Get out of here," Seiya hissed.

"Demo…" Usagi said. (But)

"Come on!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing Usagi's wrist. She pulled the Princess into the trees. "Minna! There's a Daetamashii at the Hikawa Shrine entrance!" she yelled into her communicator. She flipped it close and looked at Usagi who nodded. "Venus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Ami asked.

Sky sighed. "For the millionth time Ami, I swear I'm fine."

"I don't think you realize how close you were to dying is all," she said.

"I do," he replied. "But I'm fine now. Hotaru healed enough of my ribs to just make them a bit tender."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" she began.

"You worry," he finished. He smiled, his hands in his jacket pockets. "That's one of the things I like about you. You care for others. And you're cute when you worry," he added with a wink.

Ami blushed. "Flatterer," she murmured.

Sky was about to grin wider when the wind suddenly shifted. His eyes narrowed and he began looking around. As he did so Ami's communicator went off. "_Minna! There's a Daetamashii at the Hikawa Shrine entrance_!" Minako's voice yelled.

Ami looked at Sky. "Let's go," he said.

"Demo…" she began.

"I'm going one way or another," he said, cutting her off. "So are you coming?"

Ami smiled. "Fine. But if you get hurt, don't blame it on me."

"Fair enough. Let's go," he said. The two took off running towards the shrine.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Seiya screamed in pain as a white orb was removed from him. The red haired man grabbed it and looked at it. "Shimatta…" he growled in frustration.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled. "For attacking three innocent people I won't forgive you! The soldier of love and justice in a pretty sailor suit! Sailor Moon!"

"And Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the moon…"

"We shall punish you!"

"That I doubt. Daetamashii! Kill them!" the man yelled.

"Sky Sword Blaster!" a voice shouted.

The red haired man leapt clear of the attack, dropping the orb to the ground. "Who dares?" he bellowed.

"Hailing from the planet of wind and sky, I am Kaze, Guardian of Uranus!" Kaze dove from nowhere and grabbed the orb. He rolled to knees and skidded by Seiya's side. He placed the orb over Seiya and it merged back into the Starlight.

Seiya groaned and came to. "What happened?"

"You passed out like a baby," Kaze grinned. "Now get to safety little man."

"We'll see who's little," Seiya grumbled but ran off.

The smile on Kaze's face vanished and he rose to his feet and faced the stranger. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Akuma. You all shall suffer when my master rises and burns this planet to ash," he snarled. He vanished into the shadows.

"You sure you're up for this?" Moon asked Kaze. "I mean, there are only three, maybe four of us."

"You mean four, maybe five," he corrected.

"Nani?" Venus and Moon asked.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter yelled, leaping into view. The attack barely phased the Shadow Soul.

"This could be bad…" Venus murmured.

"Shine Snow Illusion!" a voice yelled. The four turned and saw Mercury standing there, the jewel on her front bow decorated with white wings. Her tiara now had a blue image of the symbol of Mercury instead of the blue gem that had been there before. The star on her choker had also been replaced by a blue symbol of Mercury. The blue skirt around her waist was now over a light blue skirt and gold lined the band where the white top met the skirt.

"What…what…happened to…" Moon whispered.

The Daetamashii froze in place as the rest of the Senshi ran up. "M…Mercury!" Mars exclaimed.

The Daetamashii began to break free from the ice. Kaze saw what was happening and pulled his sword free. "Sky Sword Hurricane!" he yelled. The attack slammed into the Shadow Soul and killed it. The Guardian expertly spun his sword and sheathed it.

"Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Fighter asked.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Akuma knelt down in front of a stone throne. "My Lord," he said respectfully.

"You have done nothing but fail me thus far Akuma," the shadowy figure with red eyes sneered. "Now, there is another Eternal Senshi. What have you to say for yourself?" Akuma remained silent. "Kotaeru," the Lord ordered. Akuma still stayed silent. "KOTAERU!" the figure roared. (Answer)

"It is true that the Senshi are powerful," Akuma finally said. "But there is a way we can persuade them to join us."

"They'll never join us," a new voice scoffed. A figure with spiked orange hair appeared dressed completely in black. His fiery orange eyes glared spitefully at Akuma. "Persuasion or otherwise."

"Oh but there is Akurei," Akuma smirked. "I know who one of the Eternal Senshi are. All that needs to be done is to capture her. We then simply force her to transform. When she does, she is opened to receiving the energy. We simply replace the energy she is use to with dark energy."

The Lord began laughing. It was a deep, booming laugh. "Perfect Akuma. We make the Senshi fight amongst themselves and in the process, convert more."

"We will have to discover the identities of the others. By corrupting them, their memories of the time before will be erased," Akuma added.

"An acceptable loss," the Lord said. "Do not fail me Akuma." Akuma bowed and vanished.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"I'm surprised you never told your friends about gaining Eternal power," Sky said as he and Ami walked down the street.

She looked down. "I just…I wanted you to be there when I told them. I don't know why, I just did."

He nodded. "Understandable."

"Isn't this a cute picture," a cold voice sneered.

The pair whirled around. "You!" Sky exclaimed.

Akuma smiled. "I've no interest in you," he muttered. He held out his hand and black lightening danced around Sky's body. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Stop it!" Ami yelled.

"You're the one I want anyway," Akuma said.

"Nani?" Ami asked. (What)

Akuma blurred in and grabbed Ami from behind. "You're coming with me," he said in her ear. He stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

Ami looked around as they reappeared in a large cavern. Akuma shoved Ami forward. She stumbled forward and turned. "What do you want with me?" she demanded with more bravery than she felt.

"To destroy you…Eternal Sailor Mercury."

"Who says I'm Mercury?" she asked.

"I saw you transform," he replied.

Ami sighed in resolution. "I suppose I have no choice then," she said. "Mercury Eternal! Make UP!"

"Yes!" Akuma exclaimed. His left hand shot out and dark energy engulfed Ami. Her face contorted in pain and she fell to her knees, her arms locked by her sides.

A scream escaped her throat. "SKY!"

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Ami!" Sky exclaimed, bolting upright in bed.

"Whoa, take it easy," a voice said. "You've been out for a few hours."

"Hotaru…" Sky said, rubbing his head. "Where's Ami?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Setsuna said. "We found you lying on the street unconscious."

Flashes appeared in Sky's mind. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "I can't remember," he said.

"Perhaps it will come in time," Setsuna said.

"Maybe," he agreed. He got out of the bed and stretched. "I'm gonna go look for Ami," he said.

"The others are out looking as well. We tried the communicator, but we haven't gotten through," Hotaru said.

Sky nodded and slung on his jacket. He walked out and headed down the street. He continued walking as memories continued to appear in his mind…

**Flash…**_"Isn't this a cute picture," a cold voice sneered._

_The pair whirled around. "You!" Sky exclaimed._

_Akuma smiled. "I've no interest in you," he muttered. He held out his hand and black lightening danced around Sky's body. The Guardian fell to the ground, writhing in pain._

_"Stop it!" Ami yelled._

_"You're the one I want anyway," Akuma said._

_"Nani?" Ami asked._

_Akuma blurred in and grabbed Ami from behind. "You're coming with me," he said in her ear. He stepped back into the shadows and vanished._

Sky stopped walking, his eyes wide. "Iie…it…they took her!" he exclaimed. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Moshimoshi?"

_"We need help! Three Daetamashii just showed up in the shopping district!"_ Haruka's voice said.

"On my way," he said. He hung up and pocketed his phone. "I have a really bad feeling," he murmured. He turned and ran towards the Tenth Street Shopping District.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus yelled. The attack slammed into one of the Shadow Souls and destroyed it.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Dead Scream…" The five attacks slammed into another Daetamashii and destroyed it.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The two attacks hit the final Daetamashii and greatly weakened it.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, destroying the Shadow Soul. "Okay…that was almost easy."

"Ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Fighter asked.

"Very good Sailor Senshi," a voice sneered. A figure slowly walked into view.

"Ma…masaka…" Jupiter breathed. (Imp...Impossible)

"No…" Moon whispered.

"Ready to die Sailor Senshi?" the figure demanded.

"Mercury, what happened to you?" Moon asked.

"I am Dark Eternal Mercury," she snarled, stepping into view. She wore her sailor fuku, except black tribal designs decorated her boots and her front bow. Her tiara was also decorated with black tribal designs. Her two skirts were darker in color and her eyes were cold. (A/N: Her outfit is based off of the Dark Mercury fuku from _PGSM_)

"Mercury…what happened to you?" Pluto asked.

"Nothing," she said. She held up her hand and an ice sword appeared in her hand (A/N: The sword is from Dark Mercury in _PGSM_ too). She pointed it at the Senshi, a cold smile on her face. "Die!" she shouted and charged at her former friends.

"Sky Sword Blaster!" a voice yelled. The attack hit Mercury and forced her back. Kaze landed between Mercury and the Senshi. "Mercury…" he whispered.

"Don't hurt her!" Moon yelled.

"You won't," Mercury smirked. "You'll pay for that Guardian."

"I won't fight you," he said, sheathing his sword.

"Then you'll die," she snapped.

"Fine. I don't want to be in a world where I have to fight you," he said.

"Weakling," she scoffed.

"That's enough Mercury," a voice said. Akuma appeared. "You can either surrender and join us, or you will die," he informed the others. With a wave of his hand he and Mercury disappeared.

Kaze bowed his head, tears flowing from his eyes. Rain began to fall, slowly at first but it began picking up until it was a downpour. He raised his head, the rain mixing with his tears. "IIE!" he bellowed. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the pavement, cracking it. (NO)

* * *

Geez...Uranus and Neptune went evil in the first part of this story and now Mercury's gone to the Dark Side...doncha love it? I do. 

Now, be kind and review. Reviews make me happy and update sooner. I still have plot pudding for those who want it...


	5. How Could This Happen to Me?

For gut-wrenching suspense...this isn't that kind of story...yet...

Here be today's update! I hope it is enjoyable for all. Maybe things with Dark Eternal Mercury will be solved...but I wouldn't count on it.

Elphie Muse: You can count?

Hah freaking ha...now on with the fic.

Recognizable stuff ain't mine, Sky/Kaze, Reno's personality, the baddies, and future good guys are mine as is the plot...so don't steal 'em. If you do steal them I will be forced to take your immortal soul and sell it on the internet. And don't try to steal mine as blackmail. My Catholic high school I went to over four years ago stole it...still trying to get it back...moving on with the story now...

Side note here: The last half of this chapter was written to Simple Plan's _Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me?)_. So if you have it or know where you can listen to it, go listen to it. I'll have a little A/N on when you should start listening to it.

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi II...**

_"That's enough Mercury," a voice said. Akuma appeared. "You can either surrender and join us, or you will die," he informed the others. With a wave of his hand he and Mercury disappeared._

_Kaze bowed his head, tears flowing from his eyes. Rain began to fall, slowly at first but it began picking up until it was a downpour. He raised his head, the rain mixing with his tears. "IIE!" he bellowed. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the pavement, cracking it._

* * *

Haruka silently shut the roof door behind her. She watched as her twin leaned against the railing, his shoulders slumped. The Wind Senshi immediately knew that since Mercury had turned to darkness two days ago, Sky had given up. It angered her a little, but she knew how he felt. Several months ago Neptune had been turned into a vampire and Haruka had all but given up of ever restoring her partner. 

Haruka took a few steps towards Sky. "You can't give up on her," she said.

"Why do you care?" he asked in a thick voice.

Haruka hid her surprise that he had been crying. "Because you're my brother. I want you to be happy." She sighed. "Look, whether or not there's something between you and Ami doesn't matter. I've known the others long enough to realize that they won't give Ami up without a fight. Sure, actions like that angered me at first. Hell, Sailor Moon's compassion nearly led to the world ending several years ago. Michiru and I have learned to live with it."

"I'm not you," he muttered in a monotone voice.

Haruka rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. Haruka hid her shock. His hair was disheveled and large circles were under his red eyes. The Wind Senshi could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"All right. That's it," she snapped. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back inside. She went into his apartment and shoved him into the shower in the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and a jet of cold water struck Sky. He yelped in surprise and tried to get out but Haruka held him there.

"The hell you doing?" he demanded, trying to unsuccessfully block the ice cold water from his body.

"Snapping you out of it!" she returned. She turned off the water and folded her arms over her chest. "Ami would not want you to be doing this to yourself."

He glared at her, water dripping off his hair and face. "Get the hell out," he said.

"Fine. But when you're ready to quit feeling sorry for yourself and feel like helping us fight evil, you know where to find us," Haruka said in a cool voice. She turned and left.

Sky drew his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees. He leaned his head back and felt it thud against the wall. "I should have told her," he whispered. "I should have told Ami…"

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"How's Sky doing?" Michiru asked the next day.

"Wallowing in self-pity and refusing to live," Haruka replied.

"That's a little harsh," Michiru said.

"But it's the truth," Haruka said. "He's given up. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something happened between him and Ami before she turned."

"It is possible…" Michiru said. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea…" Haruka began when their communicators went off.

"_There's a Daetamashii in the Tenth Street Park! It's after Sky!_" Usagi exclaimed through the communicator.

"On our way," Haruka said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky leaned against the tree, the Daetamashii stalking closer towards him. "You might as well just surrender and make it easier on yourself," a voice smirked.

He turned. "Ami…" he whispered.

Dark Mercury stepped into view. "Take his soul that cares for his love."

"That love is you," Sky said.

"Nani?" Mercury laughed. (What)

"I know who you are…Mizuno Ami. And I love you. So take my soul. I'd rather not have it and die than see you like this."

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Cold…heartless…evil," he said. "You may be the Senshi of Ice, but you had the warmest heart I've ever seen."

"Shut up!" Mercury cried, backing away.

"Not until I say one more thing. Days ago you asked me if I had any feelings for you. I told you I didn't know. I lied. I love you Ami," he said.

"Shut up…" she pleaded, falling to her knees as Moon and the others ran up. Tears streamed from the Ice Senshi's eyes.

"I love you," he repeated. He suddenly grunted in pain as the Daetamashii slammed him into the tree.

Akuma appeared and waved his hand over Mercury. She shimmered out of view. Akuma turned and glared at Sky. "There is something troubling about you human."

"Bring her back!" Moon demanded.

"Not until darkness has filled her once again," Akuma returned.

"You will pay for what you've done to her," Sky growled, his eyes closed. His eyes slowly opened and the Senshi were surprised to them glowing completely white. "In the name of Uranus I call upon the Guardians' power!" He was engulfed with white light. When it disappeared Kaze stood there, the Daetamashii gone.

"Masaka…" Akuma whispered.

Kaze unsheathed his sword. "You will not leave here alive," he said in a dangerous voice.

"You cannot kill me," Akuma scoffed.

"We'll see," Kaze returned. "Sky Sword Hurricane!" he bellowed, slashing his sword down. A ribbon of powerful wind shot out from the blade and slammed into Akuma. Kaze didn't wait for the dark man to recover. He kept attacking, Akuma barely able to block the fierce attacks.

"I think he's angry…" Fighter muttered.

"What was your first clue?" Mars asked.

Kaze easily blocked the few attacks Akuma managed to get off. One attack Akuma made threw the sword from Kaze's hand. Akuma smirked. "Now you die," Akuma sneered.

"Swords don't make the warrior," Kaze returned. "Skill does." He began moving around in an intricate pattern, his arms creating a complex design. He suddenly shot his arms forward at the same time he moved his left leg forward. Two jets of wind shot out from his hands and slammed into Akuma. The dark man slammed into a tree and crumpled to the ground.

Kaze grabbed Akuma and slammed his fist into the evil man's face several times. "Where is she?" Kaze demanded.

Akuma laughed, blood dribbling down his mouth. "When you see her next it will be too late," he chortled. "She will be completely corrupted with darkness. You'll never be able to reach her!"

Kaze lifted Akuma into the air, the Guardian's eyes cold. "How do we get to her?" he demanded.

"You can't," Akuma laughed. "No one but a demon or one who serves the master can reach her."

"Take me to her," he growled.

"I don't think so," Akuma said.

"Take. Me. To. Her," he repeated in a dangerous voice.

"Never. And when I tell my master of who you are…" Akuma began.

Kaze viciously twisted the evil man's neck, killing him. He let the body fall to the ground, his head bowed. "Gomen…Mercury…" he whispered.

"You…you killed him…" Moon whispered.

Kaze turned. "I had no choice."

"We could have healed him!" Moon yelled.

"Not everyone can be saved Sailor Moon," he said. "That is reality."

"So will you kill Mercury if it comes to that?" Jupiter asked. Kaze remained silent. "Kotaeru!"

Kaze looked at them, his eyes faintly glowing with power. "I will never give up hope that she can be saved. But I will do what I must to protect this world and the Princess. That is my mission." He turned and walked away.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Any word from Sky?" Makoto asked a week later.

"None. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth," Haruka said.

"No one's seen him either," Minako added.

"What can we do?" Hotaru asked.

"Keep looking," Rei said, leaning on the broom in her hands. The wind picked up and blew dead leaves across the Hikawa Shrine's grounds.

Haruka glanced at her watch. "I gotta go pick up Michiru."

"Be careful," the others said.

Haruka nodded and walked down the steps of the shrine. She got into her yellow convertible and drove off. She soon arrived at the concert hall and got out. She glanced up at the sky and thought it would rain soon so she put up the top to her car.

"Did you wait long?" Michiru asked.

Haruka turned and smiled. Michiru was wearing the lavender outfit that she had worn a few years ago in the love contest. Haruka was wearing the same outfit she had worn that day as well.

"Not long, but I'd wait an eternity for you," she said. The pair got into the car and began driving away as it started to rain.

"This weather is terrible…" Michiru commented.

"Yeah," Haruka agreed, backing off on how fast she was going.

"Still no word on Sky?" Michiru asked.

"Not one damn thing," Haruka answered. "I think he and Ami were closer than we thought…or he wanted to be closer."

"Life can be really unfair sometimes, but that's no reason for him to run away," Michiru said.

Haruka stayed silent, knowing that Michiru wasn't just referring to Sky. "Running is something our family's always been good at doing," Haruka finally said.

"What do you mean?" the Sea Senshi asked.

"Our father ran off when we were little. A short time later Sky disappeared and our mother…" Haruka fell silent, trying to block out the painful memory.

Michiru saw the torment in her lover's eyes and rested her hand on top of Haruka's arm. "It's okay Haruka. I was a little angry with you for running away, but you've more than made up for it."

Haruka nodded. "It still doesn't excuse me for what I did."

"Maybe, but if you hadn't run then you would have never found your brother," Michiru pointed out.

Haruka smiled. "There's that." The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence.

**(A/N: Start the song if you have it)**

Michiru looked over at Haruka and saw an SUV heading straight for them. "HARUKA!" she yelled. The blonde saw the vehicle but couldn't swerve in time. The truck slammed into them, sending the sports car rolling. It finally came to a stop, slamming down on its wheels.

Michiru opened her eyes, her head pounding. Her whole body was in pain but she ignored it. "Haruka, daijoubu?" she asked weakly. She frowned when she didn't receive an answer. The aqua haired woman heard sirens approaching. "Haruka?" she asked and carefully turned her head. What she saw made her blood go cold.

Haruka was slumped in her seat, blood staining her blonde hair crimson. Several thick streaks of blood were drying on her face. Michiru could barely hear the blonde breathe. A tear slid down Michiru's face as she gave into the pain and passed out.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

A man in a long black duster slowly approached the accident scene, lights illuminating the night. The rain was still falling heavily. The man blew rainwater out of his face as he came to a halt in front of the barriers. Others milled around, nodding and pointing to the accident scene.

The bystanders watched as the firemen pulled a limp blonde body out of a mangled yellow car. The man's eyes widened and he shoved his way through the barrier. Several police officers tried to push him back.

"Sir, you need to stay behind the…" several tried to say.

"Get the hell off of me!" he shouted. "That's my sister!" He threw their hands off and ran to the blonde's side. "Haruka!"

"Sir! You can't be on this side of the tape!" an officer informed him sternly.

Sky ran his hands through his wet hair and watched as Haruka was loaded into an ambulance. "Is she alive?" he asked.

"What?"

"Her! The blonde! Is she alive?" he demanded in frustration.

"It's touch and go right now," a medic said.

Sky watched as Michiru was loaded into another ambulance. "Where are they going?" he asked.

"Tenth Street Hospital," the officer said.

Sky nodded and ran to where he had parked his car. He got in and started it. He drove off after the ambulances, barely holding onto his sanity with everything that was happening in his life.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Setsuna yawned and angrily looked at her clock. It was 3:17 in the morning and the phone was ringing loudly in her ear. The Time Senshi stifled another yawn and picked up the annoying appliance.

"Moshimoshi?" she yawned.

_"Setsuna? It's Sky."_

She instantly woke up. "Sky? Where have you been? Everyone's been…"

"_Shut up, will you?_" he snapped. "_It doesn't matter where I've been. Look… there's…there's…_"

Setsuna's anger at being cut off was quickly quelled when she heard his thick voice waver. "Sky…what happened?" she asked softly, a pit of dread growing in her gut, knowing that only one thing could have drawn the Guardian out.

"_There…was an accident_…" he said.

Setsuna listened in horror as Sky filled her in. She then hung up the phone and swiftly got dressed. She ran down the hall and pounded on Hotaru's door. The sleepy Senshi opened the door a few moments later.

"Setsuna-momma, it's 3:30 in the morning," she yawned.

"We have to go to the hospital now," Setsuna said. "Get dressed."

The young Senshi's sleep addled brain didn't comprehend what Setsuna said. "What? Why?"

Setsuna did her best to keep her voice calm. "Haruka and Michiru were in an accident," she said softly.

Hotaru instantly woke up. "Na…Nani?" she exclaimed. She ran back into her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt. The two women hurried downstairs and piled into Setsuna's car. The Time Senshi started the engine and drove into Tokyo, fear and dread weighing on her mind.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky looked up as feet thudded on the tiled floor. He rose to his feet and watched as Setsuna and Hotaru skidded to a halt. The younger Senshi wrapped her arms around her adopted uncle and hugged him tightly.

Sky returned the hug, the pair drawing strength from one another. Though Sky would never admit to it, he cared deeply for the Senshi of Destruction, perhaps more so than Haruka did. And the two cared deeply for the other two Outer Senshi.

"What happened?" Setsuna demanded.

"A drunk lost control of their SUV and slammed into the driver's side of Haruka's car," Sky said. "I don't know much else. They've been in surgery since they got here."

"What about the others?" Hotaru asked.

"I called them after I called you," Sky said.

"Sky!" a voice called. The three turned and watched as Makoto and the others ran up. "What happened?" Makoto demanded. The Guardian related what he had been told by the police.

"Sumimasen…" a voice said four and a half hours later. They turned. "Which one of you is…Tenno Sky?"

"Me," Sky replied. "How are they?"

The doctor sighed. "Kaioh-san will be fine in a few days. She only suffered a dislocated right shoulder, several lacerations and a minor concussion."

"What about Haruka?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes shining with tears.

The doctor bowed his head before looking them in the eye. "Tenno-san's injuries were more severe."

"How much more severe?" Sky demanded.

"A broken left shoulder, compound fracture in the left humerus, a dislocated patella in the left leg, minor fractures in the left leg, multiple broken and bruised ribs, and a severe concussion," he said. "Tenno-san also suffered some internal bleeding."

Usagi began crying, holding tightly onto Seiya. Minako and Makoto also had tears streaming from their eyes. Hotaru was enveloped in a tight hug from Setsuna. Rei was murmuring a prayer to the gods and spirits.

"Will…will she make it?" Sky asked.

"We don't know. It was extremely touch and go through the surgery. Tenno-san is stable for now in the ICU." He looked down at his pager. "I need to check on another patient. Kaioh-san should be awake in a few hours if you want to see her." He looked at the group, his eyes apologetic that he couldn't do more. "Gomen na sai," he said and took his leave. (I'm very sorry)

* * *

Aren't I just the meanest person to these characters? 

Haruka and Michiru: Yeah! Get her!

AAAIEEE!

:Runs away from the two Outers: Please review to find out what happens to everyone's favorite Outer Senshi...or at least mine!


	6. Warriors Killed! Rise of the Legion!

Shown to give readers heart attacks with cliffhangers...

:Tentatively peeks out: Okay, it's only a matter of time before they find me. So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. And thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.

Haruka: There's the author!

Shimatta! Okay, not mine except for the stuff I've mentioned before like Sky/Kaze, the plot, the villians and future good guys, etc...gotta go!

:Runs off followed closely by Haruka and Michiru who are threatening bodily and mental harm to the author:

(By the by, I'm making Hotaru/Saturn about two years younger than the others because I can and plus I don't think Haruka or Michiru or any of them would let a little kid fight. Child endangerment and all.)

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi II...**

_"We don't know. It was extremely touch and go through the surgery. Tenno-san is stable for now in the ICU." He looked down at his pager. "I need to check on another patient. Kaioh-san should be awake in a few hours if you want to see her." He looked at the group, his eyes apologetic that he couldn't do more. "Gomen na sai," he said and took his leave._

* * *

Sky sighed as he placed his left arm on the glass of the ICU and leaned heavily on it. Nearly four months had passed since the accident and Haruka had still not come out of the coma she was in. During that time he and the Sailor Senshi had managed to push back the attacks that were now being led by Mercury and Akurei, but the enemy was growing stronger. 

"No change?" a soft voice asked.

Sky turned and saw Michiru standing next to him. After she had woken up she had cancelled all her performances and refused to do anymore until Haruka recovered. It now seemed the Sea Senshi only lived to protect the Moon Princess.

"None," he said. He yawned and pulled his shoulders back, causing pressure to release from his spinal cord and it cracked in several places.

"Go get some rest Sky. I'll take watch now," she said.

The Guardian nodded. He turned to leave but stopped. He rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to looked at her lover's twin. "She would want you to move on," he said softly. "For your music to fly on the wind again."

Michiru turned back to the glass, staring at Haruka's unconscious form. "She is my music," she whispered.

"Then let her know that," he returned gently. He silently took his leave. He didn't go very far. He went up to the roof of the hospital and stood near the edge, letting the wind blow through his shaggy blonde hair and black duster.

He felt a pair of warm arms rest on his shoulders and a head lean against his. A familiar scent invaded his nose and he closed his eyes, a smile on his face. A giggle tickled his ear as a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Don't worry so much Sky," a kind voice said. "Everything will turn out right."

He reached up and went to hold one of the arms but his hand met only his clothing. He turned around and looked around the deserted roof. He sighed sadly and bowed his head. "Ami…" he whispered longingly.

"Surprise," a cold voice smirked.

He whirled around and found himself facing Dark Mercury. "What do you want?" he growled.

"You have a very caring soul. I think I might take it," she smirked.

"You can't beat me Mercury," he returned.

She laughed, not remembering who Sky was. "Oh really? Then come and attack me," she challenged.

Sky slipped his duster off his left arm first. Once it was off he grabbed the collar of the jacket with his left hand and swiftly pulled it across his chest and off his right arm, transforming as he did so.

Mercury stared in shock at Kaze. "Well this is unexpected."

Kaze pulled his sword out and leveled it at the Dark Senshi. "Surrender Mercury. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh you won't," she scoffed. Her ice sword appeared in her hand and the two began fighting fiercely.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Michiru sat down next to Haruka's bed and slipped her hand into her partner's. "Don't leave me koi," she whispered. "I need you. I may have played music, but you were the soul of my music. You're my reason I live. Don't go into your own world and leave me alone. Onegai…onegai!" she sobbed, letting the wall around her emotions crumble. Her head rested on the bed against her arms as her body shook with sobs. (Please)

"Don't cry Michi," a hoarse voice whispered. "You're not as beautiful when you cry," the voice added.

Michiru's eyes went wide and she lifted her head. Green eyes full of love stared into her sea blue eyes. Michiru's mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to exclaim, "Haruka!"

The Sea Senshi threw her arms around Haruka, sobbing uncontrollably. Haruka returned the embrace, having a feeling that she had been unconscious for days if not longer. But she didn't care about that now and neither did Michiru. All that mattered to the pair was the fact that they were together again.

"You scared me Ruka," Michiru said softly after regaining her composure.

Haruka gave Michiru her usual cocky smile. "Gomen koi. I was just really tired," she teased.

Michiru lightly slapped Haruka's arm. "Don't you ever nap that long again."

"I don't intend to," Haruka said. "How long was I out?"

"Almost five months," Michiru answered. "The others have been stopping in weekly to how you've been doing. Setsuna and Hotaru have been coming several times a week…mostly to check in on myself and Sky."

"Sky? He's back?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded. "From what he told me he arrived a short time after the accident happened," she said.

"Something's wrong…" Haruka whispered after a moment.

"Nani?" Michiru inquired.

"I don't know it's just…something's wrong."

Michiru looked thoughtful. _Sky usually goes up to the roof to brood but he would never jump…_ Michiru's eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "I'll be back." With that she ran past a nurse who was coming in the room and bolted for the roof.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaze held his side, blood dripping through his fingers. "You are pathetic Guardian," Mercury laughed. "Quit avoiding me and fight!"

"I won't fight you!" he shouted back. "Damn it Mercury! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Mercury looked at him in the eye. "It means nothing to me."

Kaze looked into her cold, heartless eyes and realized that the woman he had loved was gone. He pushed away his tears and tightened his grip on his sword. "Then I guess the woman I loved is dead. And you'll pay for killing her," he said, his voice low and dangerous. He charged in.

Mercury noted that his attacks were stronger and more powerful, but she easily was able to block them. She suddenly dropped down and swept his legs out from under him. He hit the ground hard and Mercury slammed her sword into his gut, pinning him to the concrete.

Kaze let out a bloody cough and sucked in air to his failing lungs. A Daetamashii appeared and placed its clawed hand into the Guardian's chest. Kaze cried out in pain as his Soul Sphere was removed.

Mercury smiled slightly. "Not the one we're looking for, but this will strengthen us greatly. Thank you," she said, taking the sphere from the Shadow Soul. She turned and began walking away.

"Matte!" a voice yelled. Mercury turned and saw Neptune running towards her. "I can't let you take that!" (Wait)

"You don't have a choice," Mercury smirked. "We win this round." With that she vanished.

Neptune looked at the Daetamashii, which vanished as well. She ran to Sky's side and knelt down next to him. His transformation had undid itself from his loss of energy. The ice sword had vanished with Mercury. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, joining the pool that had formed on the concrete.

"Hold on Sky. Hang in there," she said. "We'll get you downstairs and you can share a room with Haruka. She's awake now."

Sky weakly drew in a rattling breath. "It's…too…late…Neptune…" he managed.

"We nearly lost one friend. We're not losing another, do you hear me?" Neptune said. "Damn it, Haruka won't forgive me. Besides…you've become like my brother these past few months."

Sky weakly gripped his sword and pushed it towards Neptune. "Give…Uranus… sword…" he grunted. His face contorted in pain and he let out a small cry. His breath became more ragged and shallow. "O…ne…gai…" he whispered.

Neptune realized that even if he hadn't been mortally wounded, he still would die without his soul. She took the Sky Sword and nodded. "I will. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she added.

His breathing began to slow and his eyes slowly began to mist over. "Mercury… ashiteru yo…Kori-hime…" he whispered. His head lolled back and his eyes misted over. (I love you...Ice Princess)

Neptune reached out and closed his vacant eyes. "Sayonara Sky," she said. She watched as his body began to glow and slowly disappear. (Goodbye)

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Michiru walked into Haruka's room, the doctors and nurses having finally left. She had Sky's duster draped over her arm hiding the Sky Sword. She silently closed the door and turned to face the blonde.

Haruka looked up from eating a bowl of blue Jell-O, a spoonful hovering in front of her opened mouth. She lowered the spoon and grinned. "Everything okay?"

Michiru silently closed the blinds and turned back to Haruka. The aqua haired girl then took the duster and placed it over a chair. She then set the sword on the hospital bed and took a step back.

Haruka took the sword. _Sky would never part with his Sky Sword, just like I'd never part with the Space Sword…unless…_ realization sank in. "He…he's…" she whispered softly.

"I couldn't stop Mercury from taking his Soul Sphere," she said.

Haruka bowed her head, willing back the tears. "She…she killed him?"

"I'm sorry Haruka. I should have been faster…I should have…" Michiru trailed off. "I wasn't strong enough…"

Haruka looked up and saw the guilt in her lover's eyes. "It wasn't your fault Michiru. I don't blame you."

"What do we do now?" the Sea Senshi asked softly. "We're a Guardian and a Senshi down with another Senshi still confined to a hospital bed."

"We'll figure something out koi. We'll find a way to bring Mercury back and beat these bastards," Haruka said vehemently.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Why do we have to train?" Usagi whined.

"Because with Sky gone and Haruka still recovering we need to stay sharp," Rei returned. "Now let's go." She and the others transformed and began training.

An hour passed and the Senshi took a break. "I can't believe how weak I've gotten in four months," Uranus muttered.

"You Senshi are beyond weak now," a cold voice smirked.

"Mercury!" Moon exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Mercury said. "Tell me something Neptune, how long did it take for Sky to die?"

"He loved you Mercury and you killed him!" Uranus snarled. "How could you do that to him?"

"Come and get me and I'll show you," she returned coldly.

"No! Mercury, please! Remember who you are!" Moon begged. She pulled her Tier out. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

Mercury dodged the attack. "Quit playing around and finish them!" Akurei ordered, shimmering into view.

"With pleasure," Mercury grinned. She charged in, dozens of Daetamashii appearing alongside her.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus yelled.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Dead Scream…"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attacks merged and decimated a small handful of the Daetamashii. "My turn," Mercury grinned. "Dark Snow Illusion!"

"Silence Wall!" Saturn yelled. She screamed as her shield fell and the attack slammed into her.

"Saturn!" Moon and the others yelled. Saturn fell to the ground, her Glaive slipping from her limp hand.

"Kill them all!" Akurei ordered.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted, throwing the lightening ball at Akurei. He dodged it and slammed his sword into her abdomen. He wrenched it loose and spun away. As Jupiter fell to the ground Akurei plunged his sword into Venus' back. The Senshi of Love screamed before she fell to the ground dead.

"Venus! Jupiter!" Mars cried, dodging an attack from Mercury.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon," Mercury smirked. She backhanded the Fire Senshi and stabbed Mars through the heart.

"Yamette!" Moon shrieked. (Stop)

"Get down!" Fighter yelled, tackling Moon to the ground. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Ice Shield!" Mercury called and a wall of thick ice absorbed the attack.

Fighter screamed in pain as Akurei's sword stabbed her in the back. Uranus stared in disbelief as she held Neptune and Pluto. "This can't be happening…" she said.

"Minna…iie…" Moon sobbed.

Uranus' eyes widened. "Princess! Behind you!" she screamed but it was too late. A Daetamashii had plunged its hand into Moon's back and removed her Soul Sphere.

"We found it…" Akurei said, his eyes wild with joy. "Leave them! They cannot stop us now!" He, Mercury, and the others vanished.

Moon fell to her knees as she changed back into Usagi. Uranus ran to her side. "Princess…gomen…gomen…" she begged.

"Protect…everyone…" Usagi whispered.

"We will. I swear it," Uranus said.

Usagi pulled off her brooch that held the Silver Crystal and pressed it into Uranus' hand. "You're…the leader…now…Uranus…"

"I won't fail you Koneko-chan…" Uranus whispered. (Little Kitten)

"I…know…" Usagi said and faded away like Sky had.

"It's over…" Neptune whispered. "We've failed."

"As long as we're alive there's hope," Uranus said, rising to her feet. She turned and looked at her remaining companions. "We'll train. We'll defeat them. We'll win. Someday…somehow…" She looked down at where Usagi had died. "No matter what."

The ground began shaking violently and the three Senshi leapt onto a rooftop for a better view. They stared in horror as the Hell Gate rose in the middle of Tokyo. They watched as the doors slowly opened.

"We'll be the first they seek out," Pluto said softly. "We must hide if we are to succeed in any way."

The other two nodded. "We need to leave Japan," Neptune said.

"We'll take it back someday," Uranus vowed. The three undid their transformations. They returned to their apartment long enough to pack a few supplies. Once that was done, they drove to the airport. They silently boarded a plane and fled Tokyo and Japan, leaving it for the demons to consume.

* * *

A lot darker than my last story, isn't it? 

Usagi: How could you let me die like that? I'm the heroine for crying out loud!

Hey! Don't judge the story till the end. There are many twists and turns left...hehehehehehehehehe...

Makoto: I worry about the author.

Elphie Muse: Welcome to my life. Don't forget to review now.

Maker: Otherwise I won't stop saying uterus.

Oye vey...SOMEBODY GET THE DUCT TAPE! I don't want to be hearing that. There could be young ears...well...eyes in this case...out there! I know it's a good threat but come on! Think of the children...wait...that'd scar 'em for life...

Elphie Muse: We'll be ending this now. Please review.


	7. Changing History!

Shown to put the author in life and death situations...

And that's a fact. Okay, here be today's chapter. I hope you all like it. This story still has a ways to go yet and then the third part will go up. I like doing series.

Elphie Muse: We couldn't tell...hey...what happened to the Senshi who were chasing you?

Oh...uh...well...I sorta let them read the rest of the story and they were appeased...

Elphie Muse: Ah. Then perhaps the readers shall like to know what happens next.

Yep. So here's the disclaimer...ah forget it today. Look to previous chapters for the disclaimer. I'm too lazy to write something here.

Note: I wrote this chapter whilst listening to Sailor Wars from the Musical, so if you know of a site that has it, go listen to it as you read. If not, I have a website listed on my profile page that has Sailor Wars on it. Now on with the show...er...fic...whatever...

* * *

**Last time on _Desperate Housewives_...**

**Ano...that should be 'Last time on Eternal Senshi II'...**

_"We'll take it back someday," Uranus vowed. The three undid their transformations. They returned to their apartment long enough to pack a few supplies. Once that was done, they drove to the airport. They silently boarded a plane and fled Tokyo and Japan, leaving it for the demons to consume._

* * *

_Sixteen years later..._

A regiment marched down the street in perfect uniform. Black wings framed their demonic bodies. A figure with orange hair rode at the front of the column, their black cape fluttering in the wind. Akurei was sitting astride a massive black stallion, a cold grin as he observed the ruined city of Tokyo on his face.

"Fan out. There have been reports of survivors here," he ordered. The Daetamashii split off, mindlessly following his orders.

The wind began picking up, slowly at first but it quickly grew in speed, blowing dust and debris into Akurei's face. A wall of water suddenly slammed into him, knocking him down from the horse. He rose to his feet, his black clothes completely wet.

"Who dares?" he thundered.

A figure appeared out of the shadows, a sword hanging on each hip. Arms were folded over the figure's chest as shaggy hair swayed in the breeze. "This ends now demon," the figure said in a cold voice.

Akurei snorted. "Who is left to stop us? The Senshi have died and will never be reborn. Darkness has won."

"Dead Scream…"

Akurei grunted as the attack hit him. "NANI?" he thundered.

Eternal Sailor Pluto stood next to the figure. "So long as there are those who will fight, there will be hope," she said.

"Without Sailor Moon you cannot defeat us," Akurei smirked. "And with Uranus and Neptune dead as well, what do we have to fear?"

"Me," the figure growled. He pulled the swords free and leveled them at the demon. "You'll pay for everything you've done." He charged in and easily dodged the demon's attacks. He slammed one sword into Akurei's foot and plunged the other into the demon's heart. He pulled the blades free and wiped the demon's blood off.

"Impressive," a cold voice congratulated. Dark Mercury appeared, tapping her sword on her shoulder.

"Kai, don't…" Pluto said to the figure. "We came here for a reason," she whispered softly.

Tenno Kaijin glared at Mercury. "I won't lose to her," he growled.

"Kai, you have a duty," Pluto reminded him.

"So you're going to go back in time and prevent this future from happening are you?" Mercury laughed. "That is amusing." She leveled her ice sword at them. "Amusing, but plausible. I can't let you."

"You won't stop us traitor!" Kai snarled.

"Kai! Go!" Pluto ordered, pressing a Time Key into his hand.

"Demo…" he started.

"You have to! Save the future!" Pluto begged.

Kai reluctantly nodded and activated the Time Key. He leapt through the portal and Pluto sealed it behind him. She turned back to Mercury, a small smile of victory on her face. The Time Senshi calmly watched Mercury.

"Open it," Mercury ordered.

"No," Pluto said. Her smiled widened. "And Kaijin took the last Time Key." A portal formed behind Pluto and she stepped back. "And with me gone, you shall never be able to go back to the past to stop him." She slammed her staff down and the portal closed in front of.

Mercury's face darkened in rage. "KUSO!" she bellowed, knowing that her master would not be pleased.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin grunted as he hit the ground hard. He pushed himself up and looked around. He blinked against the glare of the sun. His eyes widened as he looked at Tokyo. It wasn't a large pile of debris and rubble. It was full of life and people.

The young warrior looked down and realized he was in normal clothes. He wore a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a white shirt under a black leather jacket. Kai walked out onto the street and looked at a newspaper. He more specifically looked at the date that was on the paper.

"Less than two days till Dark Mercury makes her second appearance," he murmured to himself. He continued down the street and looked around for a place to spend the next few days.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka walked into the gym and saw a young teenage boy viciously slamming his fists into a punching bag. He wore a pair of black baggy gi pants and a plain white shirt top. His shaggy blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Haruka watched for several moments until he finally stopped.

The Wind Senshi grinned, feeling as though she could get in a good spar with him. She briefly adjusted her own martial arts gi and walked over to him. "How about trying that on a live target?" she asked.

The boy turned and stared at her with sea blue eyes, his mouth slightly gaped open. After a few moments he shook himself. "Sure," he agreed. The two climbed into the sparring ring.

"Name's Haruka," she said.

"Kaifuu," he said.

Haruka arched a brow. "Doesn't that mean sea breeze?"

"You gotta problem with that?" he demanded.

"None at all," she said. "Mind if I call you Kai for short?"

"Why the hell not," he agreed. He rolled out his shoulders. They both loosened up and stretched.

Once they both felt ready they squared off. _His fighting style is similar to mine_, Haruka thought, noticing his fighting stance.

They circled each other, watching and waiting for the other to make the first move. When it became apparent to Kai that Haruka wasn't about to attack first he grinned. He briefly crouched down and leapt into the air. He spun towards the right and extended his right leg, delivering a jump spinning roundhouse kick.

Haruka was surprised at the speed of the attack and barely had time to duck underneath it. As Kai came down to land, Haruka shot her left leg out in a sidekick. The kick caught him in the side and he staggered backwards, trying to regain his footing. Haruka took advantage and charged forward with a jump front kick.

Kai saw the kick coming and leapt high into the air, flipping over Haruka. While still in the air he twisted so that when he landed he was facing Haruka. He then dropped to the mat and wrapped his legs around hers. He twisted his legs and Haruka went crashing down into the mat.

Haruka watched as the teenager twisted on his upper back and shoulders. She recognized the move that Kaze had down a few months ago. _Maybe I underestimated him a little…_ she thought, a grin on her face. _It's been a while since I've had to go all out on someone who's not an enemy._

The Wind Senshi back rolled onto her feet and faced off with Kai. "Quick time," he said with a grin. Haruka nodded and watched as he stripped off his white T-shirt. He tossed it to the side and slid back into a fighting stance. "Time in," he said.

"One thing though," Haruka said.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Quit holding back."

He returned her smile. "Only if you do the same," he retorted. The two charged in at each other, throwing flurries of punches and blocks at each other. _Damn…Aunt Setsuna wasn't lying…Otōsan is good_, Kai thought to himself. (Father)

Kai was suddenly caught off guard as Haruka grabbed his arm and hurled him to the ground. She began applying pressure to his elbow and he reluctantly tapped the mat, signifying his giving up.

Haruka stopped and helped him up. "Nice moves," she said, her breathing a little ragged from exertion.

Kai smiled, not breathing hard at all. "Thanks."

Haruka arched a brow. "You were trying your hardest, right?"

"Yeah. I've a high level of endurance," he said. He turned and hopped out of the ring. He picked up a towel and wiped some of the sweat off.

Haruka frowned as a tattoo on his arm caught her eye. He turned and her frowned deepened as she saw another. "Interesting tattoos," she commented.

He looked down at his upper arms. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Something wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Nah. It's just…I never really knew my parents. And these symbols are all that I have to remember them by," he said.

"They died?" Haruka asked.

"They were killed…murdered," he said, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. "Butchered by someone they had called friend."

"I'm sorry," Haruka said.

Kai picked up a tattered bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks for the spar Tenno-san," he said. He turned and left, passing Michiru on his way out.

"New friend?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know…there's something…familiar about him but I can't place it," Haruka said.

"Familiar?" Michiru repeated.

Haruka nodded. "Like we should know him. He had the symbols of Uranus and Neptune tattooed on his arms."

Michiru arched a brow. "That is strange…we should keep an eye on him."

"Yeah. But I want to check on my brother first. He's taken Ami's side switch the hardest of us all I think," Haruka said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky leaned against the tree, the Daetamashii stalking closer towards him. "You might as well just surrender and make it easier on yourself," a voice smirked.

He turned. "Ami…" he whispered.

Dark Mercury stepped into view. "Take his soul that cares for his love."

"That love is you," Sky said.

"Nani?" Mercury laughed.

"I know who you are…Mizuno Ami. And I love you. So take my soul. I'd rather not have it and die than see you like this."

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Cold…heartless…evil," he said. "You may be the Senshi of Ice, but you had the warmest heart I've ever seen."

"Shut up!" Mercury cried, backing away.

"Not until I say one more thing. Days ago you asked me if I had any feelings for you. I told you I didn't know. I lied. I love you Ami," he said.

"Shut up…" she pleaded, falling to her knees as Moon and the others ran up. Tears streamed from the Ice Senshi's eyes.

"I love you," he repeated. He suddenly grunted in pain as the Daetamashii slammed him into the tree.

Akuma appeared. "There is something troubling about you human," he growled. As he prepared to wave his hand over Mercury and send her back to the underworld a motorcycle slammed into him. He flew several feet away and landed in a heap.

A figure landed heavily on the ground, a pair of swords swaying slightly as he straightened. "You should start worrying about yourself demon," the figure growled in a cold voice.

"Who are you?" Akuma demanded.

"I'm the guy that's gonna rip out your black heart and shove it down your throat," the figure snarled.

"Is he on our side?" Venus whispered to Mars.

"I don't know…but he has tremendous power about him," the Fire Senshi said. "It's similar to Uranus and Neptune's."

Akuma staggered to his feet and raised his arm towards Mercury. The figure suddenly ran in and grabbed the demon's arm. The figure then slammed his right forearm into Akuma's elbow and shattered it. Akuma screamed in pain.

The figure pulled a sword free and slammed it into the demon's heart, giving it a violent jerk before pulling it free. He let the demon fall to the ground and wiped the blood off the blade. He spat on the corpse and shifted his gaze to Mercury who was being held protectively by Kaze who had killed the Daetamashii during the figure's entrance.

"Let the traitor go," he ordered in a cold voice.

Moon ran in front of Kaze and Mercury. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Move," the figure growled.

The others stood in front of Moon. "No," Jupiter said.

"Back off, whoever you are," Neptune ordered.

"We thank you for defeating the demon, but Mercury is not our enemy…not anymore," Uranus said.

"Yes she is," the figure snapped. "She'll kill you all. Every single one of you."

Kaze rose to his feet and glared at the figure. "I can tell by your power that you're a Guardian," he said. "Though you are still inexperienced. That makes me your superior and as your superior, stand down."

The figure suddenly blurred forward and rested his sword against Kaze's neck. "Stand down Kaze. I only want the traitor."

"Then you'll have to start with me," Kaze returned coolly. He calmly watched as the figure glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"You can't protect her forever. She's been marked by the demons. They'll turn her back to darkness, mark my words," the figure hissed.

"I swore I'd protect her. That's what I intend to do," Kaze replied.

The figure sheathed his sword and began walking away. "Matte!" Uranus shouted at him. He paused and looked back. "Why do you hate Mercury so much?"

The figure turned and looked at them. They were shocked to see not hatred or rage, but sorrow and pain. "She…she slaughtered my parents when I was a kid." He bowed his head, his shoulder slumped. He straightened and stared them in the eye. "But that was years after she killed the man she loved."

"What are you talking about? Kaze's still alive," Jupiter said.

"I know. He's alive…for now," the figure returned. He looked as if he wanted to say more but he shook his head and began walking away.

Uranus ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He swiftly slid out of her grasp and glared at her. "Who are you?" Uranus asked.

As he opened his mouth to reply his sea blue eyes narrowed. He shouldered past her and tackled Moon to the ground with a grunt of pain. Moments after hitting the ground he was on his feet, swords in hand.

_Those look like the Space and Sky Swords_… Uranus pondered. _Just who the hell is this guy?_

"Tempest Swords Reflection!" he bellowed, slashing his swords down. Water and wind burst from the swords and slammed into the Daetamashii, killing it. He sheathed the blades and turned, watching as Fighter pulled Moon to her feet.

"Arigatou," Moon said. (Thank you)

He nodded and began walking away. He made it several feet before collapsing to the ground. The Senshi saw an arrow sticking out of his back. They ran to his side as Kaze held the confused and semi conscious Mercury.

"We need to get him somewhere and treat that wound," Mars said.

"Our place is closest," Haruka said. The others nodded and they left.

* * *

Hmm...things are getting very interesting...I wonder what'll happen next...well...I know but you're probably wondering... 

I am still and always accepting reviews! Reviewers get a new batch of plot pudding! It's chocolate and vanilla! It's Chocilla!...that sounds like a bad version of Godzilla or something...

Fighter: How is it that the author is still not in an asylum? She's clearly crazy.

At least I know what gender I am!

Starlights: HEY!

Haruka: The author has a point.

Elphie Muse: This has got to be a nightmare of mine. Please review to wake me up from it! I beg you!


	8. A Dark Future? Neptune's Dark Henshin!

For the end of the world attack, press CTRL, ALT, DEL...

Here is the next chapter! What will happen? Only I know. And you will too once you go read the chapter!

Good news minna-san! I'm working on part IV of this series!

Elphie Muse: We just had some minor difficulties in the first draft.

Yeah...wrote ten pages, reread them and didn't like what I had. It was too choppy and didn't flow well. So it got demolished. Now I'm rewriting it and I like it better.

Fighter: Get on with the story!

Hai...hai...

I still don't own any of the recognizable stuff. I do own the plot, Sky/Kaze, Kaijin, other good guys yet to be introduced, and the villians and anything else I forgot.

* * *

**Last time on _CSI: NY._..**

**Wrong bloody show again! It's 'Last time on Eternal Senshi'!**

_He nodded and began walking away. He made it several feet before collapsing to the ground. The Senshi saw an arrow sticking out of his back. They ran to his side as Kaze held the confused and semi conscious Mercury._

_"We need to get him somewhere and treat that wound," Mars said._

_"Our place is closest," Haruka said. The others nodded and they left._

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, frowning when he found himself in a strange room lying on a strange bed. He half closed his eyes and glanced around the room. He heard the doorknob rattle and closed his eyes even further, making them little more than slits to see out of. He evened out his breathing and lay perfectly still. 

He watched as Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Sky, and Ami walked into the room. "It's been two days since showed up," Sky said. "Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know. I recognize him from the gym. I sparred with him. He said his name was Kaifuu," Haruka said.

"Doesn't tell us much about him," Ami said. During the two days that Kai had been asleep, Eternal Sailor Moon and the others had purged Ami of the negative energy she had been infected with.

"I'd like to know why he has the symbols of Uranus and Neptune on his arms," Michiru said.

"Should I heal him?" Hotaru asked.

Kai glared at Ami, suppressing his rage and anger. "You probably should," Sky said. "I want to know who this guy thinks he is."

"None of your damn business," Kai growled. He went to push himself up but was forced back down by Haruka.

"Watch your language boy," she ordered.

Kai grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. He rose shakily to his feet and shook his head, clearing his vision. "Give me one reason why I should do anything you say," he demanded curtly.

"Because you're really not in a position to give us orders," Michiru softly reminded him.

He slumped back down on the bed, a defeated look on his face. "I'll tell you as much as I'm allowed to," he said.

"You'll tell us everything!" Sky snapped. "Like why you're so hell bent on killing Ami!"

"I told you," Kai said, folding his arms.

"You could have been lying," Haruka pointed out.

"Now tell us the truth," Sky ordered. Kai remained silent. "We're waiting."

Kai held back the tears, not wanting to show any weakness. "Kaifuu…if that is your real name, please," Michiru asked.

A tear slid down his face. "I…I was five…when they…when they were… killed…" He took in a deep breath. "I watched as Mercury ordered her legion of Daetamashii to crush them." His body began shaking, having never told anyone what he had witnessed that day. "The demons had followed us to America…and we knew it but I still wanted to play in the park that day…"

Ami wiped one of the tears from her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching out to touch him.

He lunged away from her, his eyes wild. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he bellowed. "THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU COULD HAVE LEFT US ALONE!"

"Kaifuu…" Haruka began.

He bowed his head. "I know…" he whispered. "She's healed…"

"She's not the one who killed your parents. Not anymore," Michiru said.

"Could have fooled me," he muttered and left the room.

Haruka sighed. "Let me try to talk with him," she said and followed Kai out. She walked out onto the balcony and found him easily lounging on the railing, one leg dangling off. "Not the safest place to sit Kaifuu," she said.

"My name's Kaijin," he corrected.

"Any particular reason you're flirting with death right now?" she asked.

Kai started laughing. "I've been flirting with death since the death of my parents," he returned. "Ever since I took up their fight I've been battling the demons and Daetamashii…and trying to avenge my parents' deaths."

"Kaijin, Ami isn't…" Haruka began.

"The same person who killed my parents, I know," he said.

"You need to give her a chance Kai."

"I know that. But…it's hard to turn around and forgive someone you've been hating and hunting for nearly eleven years," he said.

"A valid point," she conceded. "Just…give her a chance is all I'm saying."

He nodded. "I'll do my best," he agreed.

"So I don't suppose you can tell us who your parents are," she said.

He shrugged. "I could," he said with a grin.

Haruka waited a few moments before it became apparent that he wasn't going to tell. She grinned, knowing that she would do the same thing. "A hint maybe then?"

Kai stretched and laid back on the railing, his hands behind his head. "You've got hints," he returned.

Haruka frowned and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. _Hints…hints…the tattoos… but that doesn't mean anything…_ she mused to herself. _Then again…the swords_… She looked at him and realization hit her as she recognized his eyes.

"So is it Tenno Kaijin or Kaioh Kaijin?" Haruka asked.

He smiled, his sea blue eyes closed. "Tenno Kaijin," he confirmed, a faint smile on his face.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but…" she began.

"I'm your and Michiru's biological son," he answered before she could finish asking her question.

"Mind if I ask how that's possible? Because last time I checked two women couldn't have a child together. Not that I'm not grateful," she added.

Kai chuckled and sat up, hopping down from the railing. "I don't know all the details and, frankly, I don't want to know the details. All I know from what Setsuna-obasan told me was that you and Okāsan were able to have a child due to the Silver Crystal that the Princess entrusted to you before she died." (aunt; mother)

"That's good to know…" Haruka said thoughtfully. "I had been wondering if something like that was possible, but I've been too afraid to ask."

"Well, now you know it's possible," Kai said.

Haruka nodded. "Was it hard growing up without your parents?"

"It was…a bit lonely," he confessed. "I mean, after you two died it was only me and Setsuna-obasan. She trained me as best she could for this mission."

"What mission?" Haruka inquired.

"To stop hell coming to Earth," he said. "She figured Mercury might be the key to what caused the Hell Gate to rise. She did kill most of the Senshi."

"You don't think so?" Haruka asked.

"I think she was a contributing factor, but what made the Gates of Hell rise was the fact that the Daetamashii found what they were looking for," he said.

"The Pure Soul," Haruka said. He nodded in confirmation. "Any ideas as to who it is?" Haruka asked.

"A few," he said. "My advice is to just keep to your mission and protect the Princess," he said curtly.

The hint was subtle but Haruka understood it. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that Kai." Kai tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Haruka smiled. "Get some sleep Kai. You look like you need it."

"Gee thanks," he muttered, but there was a smile on his face. He walked inside, skirting past Michiru and headed back to the room he had woken up in.

"He tell you anything?" Michiru asked.

"Quite a bit actually," she said. "He is from the future. And from the few details he dropped, all of us save for Pluto died. The two of us managed to survive for a time but…well…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"He say who his parents were?" Michiru asked.

"He didn't say. I figured it out," Haruka said.

"So tell me," Michiru demanded.

Haruka smiled mischievously. "Does it really matter who his parents are?"

"I suppose not, but…there's something about him that's familiar. If I didn't know any better, he could be you…except for his eyes…his eyes are…"

"Yours," Haruka supplied, wrapping her arms around Michiru.

"Nani?" the aqua haired Senshi asked.

"Kai is our son Michi," Haruka whispered.

"But…how?" she asked.

"A way that I suspected but was afraid to tell you of," Haruka said.

"But…you and I can…we can…" Michiru was unable to finish her sentence.

Haruka held her partner close. "Yes. We can give Hotaru a little brother…or sister…maybe both," she added with a wink. Michiru rested her head against Haruka's chest, smiling for the first time in days.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai stared at the ceiling, having been awake for the past hour. He now had little idea of what to expect other than what had happened in his past. Unable to sleep and unwilling to remain in bed he got up and wandered about the apartment. He saw the piano sitting off to the side in the main room and remembered Setsuna telling him that Haruka had played piano while Michiru played the violin.

Kai walked over to the piano and saw the violin case. He slowly reached out, afraid that if he moved to quickly it would all be a dream and he would wake up in harsh reality where the Legions of Hell ruled. His fingers touched the case and he reverently opened it. The smell of the well kept but old wood assailed his nose and he smiled.

The warrior from the future tenderly picked up the violin and the bow. Carefully tucking the instrument under his chin and on his shoulder, he softly drew the bow across the strings. A small smile formed on his face at how well tuned Michiru kept her violin.

Kai closed his eyes and slowly began to play, the soft notes echoing throughout the room. His calloused fingers glided over the strings as well as Michiru's as he picked up speed while he played.

Haruka and Michiru came out of the hall and stopped as they entered the main room. The moonlit window that led to the balcony framed Kai. His back was to them as he continued to play the soft, sad song. The two Senshi listened as their future son poured not only his heart and soul into the song, but all of his emotions.

Haruka and Michiru could almost see the future in Kaijin's song. Haruka pulled Michiru close. Kai stopped playing a few minutes later, letting the last note die in the air. He bowed his head and stood there for a few moments before he turned. He jumped when he saw Haruka and Michiru standing there.

"Sumimasen!" he exclaimed.

"It's all right," Michiru said. "You play the violin beautifully."

His face darkened in embarrassment. "Not as well as you were…are…able to," he mumbled, carefully putting the instrument away.

"Have you even had any practice in playing the violin?" Haruka asked.

He shrugged. "A little before my mother died."

Michiru smiled faintly. "Maybe I could teach you some more before you have to go back," she said.

Kai sat down on the couch and folded his legs underneath him. "I don't want to go back," he said quietly.

"Kai…" Haruka began.

"I know. I'll need to," he whispered.

Michiru sat down next to him and tentatively placed an arm around his shoulders. When he didn't flinch away she scooted closer to him. "The future will be different Kai. You kept Ami from being corrupted permanently. You're parents would be proud of you. I know we are."

As Kai began to say something the doors to the balcony flew open with a strong gust of wind. He immediately leapt to his feet, turning into his Guardian form as he did so. He ran to the balcony and looked around.

"Kai, it's okay. It's just a strong gust of wind," Haruka told him, joining him on the balcony.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Caused by that," he growled, nodding towards a large demon. He leapt off the railing and easily landed on the street.

"Kai…god damn it…" Haruka cursed.

"He takes after you," Michiru teased.

"Maybe, but now isn't the time," Haruka said. "Ready?"

Michiru nodded. "We have to help Kai. I won't let these things hurt him, even if he is from the future…he's still our son."

Haruka nodded. "Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"

Michiru felt power flood her system. "Neptune…" she began. Akurei shimmered into the shadows and grinned. "Eternal! Make…"

"Now…" he whispered.

His hand shot out and dark energy flew around Michiru as she cried out, "UP!" She screamed in pain as the darkness filled her being.

Uranus watched in horror as Michiru transformed. Only the white body part remained the same color. The rest turned black. "Iie…" she whispered.

* * *

Uranus: WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME AND NEPTUNE? 

Samantha Carter of SG-1: She's mean to all her favorite characters. You should see some of the stuff she put me through.

Neptune: I hate to see what she does to characters she hates.

I make them watch...the TAPE.

Uranus: The...tape?

:holds up video tape labeled _Barney Meets the Teletubbies in Pink Fluffy Bunny Land_: My friends and I discovered this back in high school

Neptune: It's the ultimate evil of evils! Run!

I thought little kids were the ultimate evil...

Elphie Muse: Yeah...well, now is the time for the readers to review. Reviews make updates come faster.

Yes they do! So please review!


	9. New Enemies, New Allies!

To join the Legion of Hell, press one. To join the Senshi and Guardians, scream like crazy.

Here's the next chapter. Let's go find out what happens to Neptune in this chapter!

Elphie Muse: Dare I ask why you have your arms and legs in casts?

Never turn a character evil and stay in the room alone with the character's partner...painful things happen.

Uranus: Damn right!

Whilst I am lying here, please realize that if I did own the original Sailor Moon characters (not the ones I've made), I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

:Shoots arm up: On with the fic...itai...

Uranus: Thank you karma.

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi II:**

_His hand shot out and dark energy flew around Michiru as she cried out, "UP!" She screamed in pain as the darkness filled her being._

_Uranus watched in horror as Michiru transformed. Only the white body part remained the same color. The rest turned black. "Iie…" she whispered._

* * *

Dark Neptune turned and looked at Uranus. "Surrender," she ordered. 

"Neptune…it's me…Uranus…remember?" the blonde pleaded.

"Surrender or you will die," Neptune commanded.

"Kill her and be done with it," Akurei ordered.

"I serve only the master Akurei," she snapped. She looked at Uranus. "Join us koi. It is the only way to live."

Uranus shook her head. "I can't."

"Then when we next meet we shall be enemies," Neptune informed her. She turned and she and Akurei vanished.

Uranus fell to her knees and fell onto her hands. Her eyes were shut tightly to keep the tears from spilling out. "U…Uranus…" a voice whimpered.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at a weakening Kaijin in his normal clothes. She scrambled to her feet and helped him over to the couch, lying him down. She undid her transformation. "What happened?" she asked.

"I…was…fighting the…demon…" he whispered. "I…defeated it…but…after I felt…so…weak…" He looked Haruka in the eye. "I'm scared…" he whimpered.

"It'll be okay," Haruka said convincingly. She flipped open her communicator. "Minna, I need help over here fast. Something terrible has happened."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

The blonde anxiously paced around as she waited for her friends to arrive. They all soon arrived, Seiya and Usagi being the last to arrive. "This better be good," Seiya yawned loudly.

Kai let out a small cry of pain. "It is," Haruka murmured.

Ami looked at Kai, bewildered by his symptoms. "What happened Haruka?"

"A demon appeared and he went to take care of it. Before Michiru and I could join him…someone…someone corrupted Michiru as she started to transform into Eternal Sailor Neptune," Haruka said.

"She's become a Dark Senshi?" Sky asked. Haruka slowly nodded. Sky rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't explain his condition unless the demon caused this," Ami said.

"Yes it does," Setsuna said, startling everyone. She looked at Haruka. "He's your son, isn't he?"

Everyone looked at Haruka, eyes wide. "But…how can two…" Seiya began.

"It doesn't matter how," Haruka said. She looked at Setsuna. "How can we stop him from disappearing?"

Setsuna held out her hand and a bracer with the symbol of Pluto on it appeared. "This should stabilize him in our time stream," she said. "I do not know how long it will work. I only created one of these after what happened to Small Lady when Nehelenia attacked Mamoru-san." She handed it to Haruka.

The blonde took it and placed it on Kaijin's left arm. His form solidified and his breathing evened out. He slowly opened his eyes. Haruka stared in shock. "His…his eyes…" she stuttered. She looked at Setsuna. "What happened to the color of his eyes?"

"When Michiru became Dark Neptune, the future dramatically changed. He was never born," the Time Senshi said.

"What can we do to make sure he is born?" Sky demanded.

"Isn't that obvious? We get Michiru back," Haruka snapped.

"Otōsan? What's happening to me?" Kai whispered weakly.

"Something we'll fix," she said. "I promise."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Seiya watched as Haruka stared at the sleeping form of her future son. Her head was bowed. "You all right?" Seiya asked.

Haruka sighed. "I don't know," she said. "My son is on the brink of never existing and we haven't seen or heard anything happening that relates to the Legion of Hell in the past week." She turned and Seiya saw the large circles under her eyes.

"You're not alone in this Haruka," Seiya said. "I know the two of us don't always get along, but I think we are friends." He sighed. "You don't have to carry this burden alone is what I'm saying."

"I know," she said softly. "But Michiru was everything to me. She is still everything to me."

"So fight to get her back," Seiya said.

"I know, and I will." Haruka looked on the sleeping form of Kai. "I finally found out that I could give Michiru a family only to lose her."

"You haven't lost her," Kai said softly, sitting up. "Setsuna-obasan always told me that you always said love is the strongest weapon in the world."

Haruka smiled, ruffling the teen's hair. "She's right. It is the stron'est weapon."

"And we'll use it to bring Michiru back," Seiya said.

Haruka looked at the Starlight. "Thank you for coming over. You all didn't have to,"kshe said.

Seiya grinned. "Hey, someone's gotta take care of you. You're hopeless by yourself," he chuckled.

"I can still take you on," she retorted.

"Sure," he smirked.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "How do you feel Kai?" she asked.

"Better," he said. "But still pretty weak." He rose to his feet and stretched. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air," he informed them. Haruka nodded and he walked out of the apartment up to the roof.

Kai leaned against the railing to the Zen garden that decorated the roof and sighed. He bent down and picked up a pebble. He rubbed it in his hand as he returned to leaning against the railing.

"Hello boy," a voice said.

Kai turned and saw Michiru walking towards him. "What do you want?" he asked warily.

"To ask you if you'll join me," she said. "We are family after all."

Kai slid his feet into a fighting stance, glaring at Michiru. "You may look like my mother, but you aren't her!" he snapped. "She cared for life and fought against the darkness! She gave her life for me and my sis…" Kai stopped, realizing that he had said too much to her.

Michiru cocked her head. "Sis? Ah…a sister?" she asked, a smile forming on her face. "Interesting…"

Kai's eyes grew cold. "Don't make me hurt you," he said.

Michiru laughed. "Hurt me? You are beyond weak boy. How could you hurt me?" she scoffed.

Kai summoned his swords. "Come and find out."

Michiru shook her head. "You kill me, you kill yourself, remember?"

"Fine by me," he growled. He rushed in only to be easily knocked back by Michiru. He hit the ground hard and his swords went skidding across the roof.

"You are hardly worth the effort," she said.

_I'm too weak…even if I turned into my Guardian form_… he thought angrily.

Michiru walked towards Kai, transforming as she did so. She bent down and grabbed Kai. She hoisted him into the air. "Surrender and live," she said.

"Never…" he growled.

"So be it," she said.

"Neptune!" a voice yelled.

The pair turned as Uranus and Fighter ran towards them. Neptune smiled. "We'll meet again lover," she said and vanished with Kai.

Uranus fell to her knees. "Shimatta…" she whispered.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin hit the ground and rolled to a stop several feet from Neptune. He weakly looked around, realizing that he was in a large cavern. He pushed himself to his feet and watched as dozens of Daetamashii and lesser demons surrounded him.

"Last chance to join us," Neptune offered.

"Over my dead body," he returned.

"You won't last long against even one Daetamashii," she said.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I won't betray everything that I believe in."

"So be it. Get him," Neptune ordered.

"Matte!" a cold voice ordered.

Kai turned and swallowed the lump of fear that formed in his throat as he saw the figure sitting on the throne. Neptune and the others were bowing to the figure. _This is my best chance!_ Kai thought desperately to himself. With a wild yell he leapt forward, mustering all the power he could.

The figure calmly flicked his hand and Kai slammed into one of the walls. "He will be excellent leverage against the Sailor Senshi," the figure said. "Throw him in the holding cell." Two demons bowed and carried Kai's unconscious form away.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Neptune took Kai?" Makoto asked.

Haruka nodded. "She might be trying to turn him."

"We have to find him!" Usagi exclaimed.

"But where do we even start to look?" Minako asked. "I mean, we can't exactly get into Hell without raising one of those gate things and that…"

"Would be playing right into their hands," Ami finished.

"So what do we do?" Sky asked.

"Fight the Daetamashii?" Seiya suggested, looking out of the window of Haruka's apartment. The others joined him and saw what he was talking about. They quickly transformed and rushed down to the street.

The Daetamashii was stalking towards a man with dark red hair that the Senshi recognized as being Kage Reno. Reno had a baton out and was holding his own against the Shadow Soul.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack slammed into the Daetamashii and shoved it back. The Senshi formed a line in front of Reno. "Get out of here!" Jupiter ordered.

"And miss this fun?" Reno inquired with a reckless grin.

Another figure suddenly leapt into view and slammed a bar across the Shadow Soul's neck. It fell to the ground dead. The figure tossed the bar to the side and tossed their black hair over their shoulder.

"Dare?" Moon asked.

The figure turned. The figure wore black boots, black leather pants, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket with red on the shoulders and down the back. Random designs were etched in silver on the leather. The Senshi stared in shock.

"Kisama!" Uranus growled. She raised her Space Sword.

"Matte!" Reno yelled, jumping between the Senshi and Ketsuki. "She's on our side now," he said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kaze demanded. "She tried to kill us all a few months ago!"

"Because she was possessed by the darkness like Neptune is now," Reno returned.

"How do you know any of this?" Mars demanded.

"Because he has traveled time like Kai has," Pluto said.

"Nani?" the others demanded.

"I'm not exactly human," Reno said. "I'm a Time Guardian."

"So…you're Pluto's twin brother?" Mercury questioned.

"I am but not to the Pluto you know," he said. "I'm the twin of another Pluto. I'd say more but I really can't," Reno said.

"Why wait all this time to tell us about yourself?" Kaze asked.

"Because I've been helping Mikage Hikari," he replied.

"Who?" Fighter asked.

Reno nodded to the half vampire. "She was never truly evil. The Queen of Uranus raised her for a time, but Dracul came and stole her back."

"Onegai," Hikari begged. "I want to make up for the things I've done to you in the past." (Please)

"How?" Uranus demanded.

"However I can," Hikari answered.

"We could use all the help we can get," Saturn said.

"Fine. But if you do one thing to endanger any of us, I'll kill you," Uranus said.

"I thought she was dead," Moon said. "I mean, we did see her turn to dust and ash…didn't we?"

"Right as her body began to turn to dust the evil fled her body. She somehow was able to travel to the Time Gates where your future self," he pointed at Setsuna, "nursed her back to health so she would aid us against the Legions of Hell," Reno said.

"Does she still drink…blood?" Venus asked with a queasy face.

"I've been using the serum that Kaze used when he was still half vampire," Hikari said in reply.

"So…now what?" Moon asked.

Uranus looked at Hikari. "Any idea on how to get into Hell without opening the gates?" she asked.

"Only someone serving the Master of Hell and who has enough power can leave and enter without the gates opening," Hikari answered.

"So they're stuck in Hell until they come out?" Uranus asked.

Hikari reluctantly nodded. "I wish I could get us there, but I can't."

Uranus nodded slowly. "It's all right."

* * *

I'd like to take this oppurtunity to clarify that Hikari was Ketsuki. Also, the actress who played Dracul's daughter in the musical's is Hikari Ono. I did not mean for them to be the same name. I was looking up different words in Japanese and the word hope was translated to hikari, so I took that. I then found out that Hikari Ono played the character I based Ketsuki/Hikara off of. 

Elphie Muse: In other words, its coincidence that the two have the same name.

Yes. Now please review. I still have a few more chapters ready for you guys to read and they're action packed.


	10. Secret of Kai's Power! Silver Crystal!

The only fic proven to fight boredom and cause insanity...

Here's another chapter! Only a few left. A bit sad yes, but I have the third part coming and I'm still working on Eternal Senshi IV!

Elphie Muse: And the author is still in a body cast.

Yeah yeah...let's all laugh at the disabled author...

Everyone: Okay. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

:glares: That was rhetorical.

And for those of you wondering about the Seiya and Haruka scene in last chapter, while it is true they don't get along, I think they do respect each other enough to be civil and actually get along. I mean, Uranus told Fighter to protect Moon in episode 198 of Stars as she and Neptune were dying. That to me shows that they would get along in the future, even if it was only a teensy bit.

Original Sailor Moon characters aren't mine and never will be. I do own my characters and the plot though, so don't steal them!

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi II:**

_"Only someone serving the Master of Hell and who has enough power can leave and enter without the gates opening," Hikari answered._

_"So they're stuck in Hell until they come out?" Uranus asked._

_Hikari reluctantly nodded. "I wish I could get us there, but I can't."_

_Uranus nodded slowly. "It's all right."_

* * *

Kai weakly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. "Oh hell…" he muttered, recognizing where he was. 

"Exactly," Neptune said. "Are you sure you won't join us?"

"Positive," he growled. "I came back in time to change the future, not be a part of it!" he thundered.

"Well it looks like you failed," Akurei smirked from a corner.

"What are you doing here?" Neptune demanded.

"Doing what I want," he replied.

"Leave me," Neptune ordered. Kai watched the exchange with fake interest. He was actually focusing on pulling a small dagger out of the Time Bracelet. He cursed silently as the shackles hindered his progress. He watched as Neptune and Akurei circled each other, hatred in their eyes for the other. With a soft grunt Kai finally pulled the small dagger free. He quickly but quietly began working on the lock to the shackles that held him against the cavern wall.

"What business do you want with me?" Neptune growled.

"No business. I just want to see you torture the prisoner on the Dark Lord's order," Akurei replied casually.

Kai silently cursed as the lock refused to give. _Damn it! I'm too weak…I need more power…I need to go back to normal but that can only happen if Neptune returns to Uranus…_ he mused as he continued to work on the lock. _I can't give up…Otōsan wouldn't…neither will I._ He bit back a cry of pain as the dagger slit his hand. The blade fell to the ground but Neptune and Akurei didn't hear it over the screams and roars surrounding them.

"Damn it…" he cursed softly. He frowned when he saw a glow emit from his wound. He stared in shock as the white glow faded revealing his healed hand. A memory surfaced in his mind…

_"Kaijin, this is now yours," Setsuna said, pressing something into the young boy's hand. "Your parents wanted you to protect this always."_

_The ten-year-old boy looked down into his hand. A crystal glinted in the light and flared up briefly. He looked up at Setsuna. "Nani desu ka?" he asked (What is it)._

_"The Silver Crystal," Setsuna said. "Sailor Moon entrusted it to your parents to protect. They did and in return this enhanced their own powers, though they never knew it," she said._

_"But…I thought it couldn't Setsuna-sensei," a ten-year-old aqua haired girl said._

_"Normally it cannot," Setsuna confirmed. "However, when Sailor Moon gave it to Uranus, it began to become one with her as it had with Sailor Moon." Setsuna paused for a moment to compose herself. "Sailor Moon…iie, the Princess informed Uranus that she was now the leader of the Senshi."_

_"So the Princess's power was passed on to our poppa?" Kai asked._

_Setsuna nodded. "Though neither realized it."_

_"Then…shouldn't this go to Suiren? I mean…she is the next Uranus or Neptune…isn't she?" Kai asked (Water lily)._

_"She will receive that power when the time comes Kai. But this is your power, your destiny. Trust in me, but trust in yourself more," Setsuna said. Kai nodded and closed his fist around the Silver Crystal…_

_It…it merged with me…_ Kai realized as he felt himself fill up with power. _I may not have as much power as I did before, but this will have to do! _He closed his eyes and focused on Haruka's apartment. _Please…work…_ he begged.

Neptune frowned and turned. Her eyes narrowed in frustration as she watched Kai disappear. She glared at Akurei. "Stay away from me or I won't hesitate to kill you!" she snapped and stormed away.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kai grunted as he hit the concrete. He leapt up to his feet and grinned as the wind blew against his face. "Yes!" he exclaimed happily with a jump in the air. He turned and found himself standing on the balcony to Haruka's apartment, the Senshi all staring at him with arched brows and confused faces. His face flushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

Reno slid open the door and looked Kai up and down. "Well it's about the hell time," the dark red haired man chuckled, embracing Kai.

"It took a while for me to figure out, okay? Besides, I'm still only technically half here," Kai retorted with a grin. He looked behind Reno and his grin widened. "Hikari-sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Kai," Hikari smiled, hugging the teen.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Makoto demanded, thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

"Watch it with saying that word," Ami said.

"Sorry," Makoto said.

"But what is going on? How do you all know each other?" Sky demanded.

Kai looked at Reno. "I suppose we should tell them," he said. "But you are the time expert here so you try to explain it all."

"Gee thanks," Reno grumbled. He sighed and sat down on a recliner. "Okay. You all know Kaijin is Haruka-san and Michiru-san's son. And you know that he's a Guardian," Reno began.

Sky frowned. "Doesn't that mean he has a…"

"Yeah. I do," Kai said.

"Twins?" Haruka said in disbelief, feeling sorry for the Michiru from Kai's time.

"Guardians are twins of Senshi, remember?" Setsuna said.

"Indeed they are," Reno said. "And I'm the Guardian of Time. Which means I have a twin sister as well." He sighed.

"My sister stayed in the future to make sure that the forces of Hell stay where they are," Kai said. "Pluto sent Reno and Hikari back first and then I came back."

"Why just the three of you? Why didn't she come back herself?" Ami asked.

"Because the evil you attacked right before she forced me through the Time Portal," Kai said.

"And she knew we had been training for this day since we were born," Reno supplied. "Uranus and Neptune thought of it before they…" he trailed off.

"When they died, Hikari took me and my sister in and trained us how to fight," Kai picked up.

"But that doesn't explain how you were able to escape from Hell. Hikari told us only someone powerful and serving the leader could escape," Haruka said.

Kaijin looked at his two companions, unsure of what to say next. "Well…that is…um…" Kai stammered.

"He can't really say," Reno filled in quickly.

"They'll find out eventually, especially if Neptune puts two and two together," Hikari said. "Besides, they deserve to know."

Kai sighed. "All right. The truth is…when Sailor Moon was dying, she gave Uranus the Silver Crystal. When I was ten, Setsuna-obasan gave me the Silver Crystal."

"But you shouldn't be able to use its powers," Ami said.

"Sailor Moon didn't just give Uranus the Silver Crystal," Hikari said. "She somehow was able to pass her powers onto Uranus who then passed them onto Kaijin."

"Since Uranus nor myself are related to Sailor Moon, the powers take time to grow and mature. When I was trying to escape the shackles I was in, I cut myself and the powers finally manifested. I'm nowhere near as strong as I would be if the time line hadn't become botched, but I'm stronger than I was before," Kai explained.

"This is all very confusing…" Minako said.

"Best advice when it comes to trying to understand time paradoxes and such: don't," Reno said.

"Nice saying. Did you come up with that?" Seiya asked.

"No he didn't. It's from the TV show _Star Trek: Voyager_," Sky answered. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? It was a good show…" he mumbled.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Neptune knelt before the throne, hand over her heart. "Forgive me Lord, the prisoner escaped," she said.

"How? Only someone as powerful as you or Akurei could leave without the gates being open," the Lord thundered, his voice bouncing off the cavern walls.

"We do not know Lord," Akurei said.

"The boy is from the future," Neptune said. "He is the son of Uranus and myself," she went on.

"You can't be serious," Akurei scoffed.

"I am," Neptune growled. "He carries the Space and Sky Swords."

"Neptune is right," the Lord said. He chuckled. "This could prove to be useful."

"Might I ask how my Lord?" Akurei asked.

"This boy could prove to be a powerful ally…"

"Forgive me, but Kaijin will never turn," Neptune said.

"Not as he is now," the Lord agreed. "But if Uranus were to join us…"

"I shall see to it personally," Neptune said.

"Kill the others if they get in your way. I want only Uranus," the Lord specified. Neptune bowed in understanding and vanished. "Keep an eye on her Akurei."

"It shall be done my Lord," Akurei said and shimmered out of sight.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka rested a hand on Kai's shoulder as he stared out over the city. "You all right?" she asked.

He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine Otōsan," he said. "What about you?"

"I'm dealing," she replied.

"Worried about Okaasan?" he asked with a small smile.

Haruka returned his smile with a shake of her head. "How could you tell?"

"Well I am your son…" he chuckled. His mirth slowly died as the wind drastically picked up. "This isn't good…"

"Get the others up here now," Haruka ordered.

"And leave you alone to fight whatever's coming? I don't think so," Kai replied.

"Damn it just do it!" Haruka ordered.

"And I said no," he returned firmly.

_He is my son_, Haruka thought. "Minna, on the roof now!" she snapped in her communicator. "Don't blame me if you get hurt Kai." She pulled out her henshin pen. "Uranus Eternal! Make UP!"

"Hello lover," Neptune greeted, appearing on the railing.

"Neptune…what are you doing here?" Uranus asked.

"I came to recruit you to the right side," Neptune said.

"I'll never join you Neptune," Uranus said.

"You know this is wrong!" Kai added. "Fight whatever spell they've put on you! You know in your heart this is wrong!"

"Silence boy!" Akurei snapped, black lightening engulfing Kai. He sank to his knees and fell to the ground, doing all he could to hang onto consciousness. "Hurry up Neptune. The others will be here soon and I won't be able to hold them back alone."

Uranus pulled out her Space Sword. "You'll pay for what you did to my son. Space Sword Blaster!" Akurei leapt away from the attack and Neptune grabbed the Wind Senshi from behind. As the other Senshi and Kaze appeared on the roof, Neptune shimmered out of sight with Uranus, Akurei following.

"Kai!" Hikari and Reno yelled. They knelt down and helped him up.

Kai grunted in pain, the lightening having made him extremely weak. He glared at where Neptune and Akurei had been. "Kuso…" he snarled, holding his side. He finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Why would they just take Uranus and not Kai as well?" Saturn asked.

"They could be trying to turn Uranus as well," Moon said. Everyone looked at her, disbelief on their faces.

"I don't think…" Mars began.

"No, she's right," Kaze said.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"If they turn Uranus as well, then Kaijin will have turned as well," Reno said.

"Two birds with one stone," Hikari added.

"We have to get to them!" Moon exclaimed.

"But how?" Fighter asked. "I mean, we don't know how much time we even have before Kai turns."

"The Time Bracelet will protect him from whatever happens in this time," Reno said. "But that doesn't mean the evil Kaijin from the future can't come back if their plan succeeds," he said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself in a lavish room lying on a large, soft bed. She pushed herself up and saw Michiru smiling lovingly at her. The aqua haired Senshi sat down on the bed and ran a hand through Haruka's short blonde hair.

"How do you feel?" Michiru asked softly.

"Groggy…what happened?" Haruka asked.

"What do you remember?" Michiru inquired.

Memories came crashing back and Haruka swiftly rolled out of the bed. "Everything. I told you, I'll never join you!"

Michiru rose from the bed and Haruka saw that she wore an elegant dark sea green dress. As the Dark Senshi came closer to Haruka, the blonde tried to back away, unable to sense her henshin pen anywhere. As Haruka tried to retreat, she ran into the corner of the doorless room.

"There is no escape love," Michiru purred. "Don't you want to be with me forever?" she asked.

"I want to be with the real you," Haruka said. "The you that cared about life and was willing to do whatever it took to save people, even if it met soiling your hands! The you that loves to play the violin and swim. Not the psychotic demon loving you!"

Michiru trapped Haruka and held the blonde's face with her hand. "That will change," she whispered. "Don't fight it. It will hurt less." She pulled Haruka's head close and kissed her, filling her with darkness. Haruka tried to resist but she was soon overpowered by the darkness, her eyes falling close.

Michiru waited for several moments. Haruka's eyes finally opened and they flared red before returning to their normal hue. The blonde looked at Michiru and kissed her deeply. The Sea Senshi returned the kiss.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He felt something stir within him and he frowned. A searing bolt of pain ripped through him and he gasped in shock. Hikari rounded the corner of Haruka's apartment as another jolt of pain ripped through him. Her eyes widened and she hurried over to him.

Kai collapsed on the floor, curled up in pain. "HELP!" Hikari bellowed.

The others came running into the room. "What happened?" Usagi demanded.

"He just collapsed," Hikari answered.

Reno knelt down next to his friend and studied him for a moment. "I can't sense anything wrong with him…"

"Because nothing is," a cold voice said.

They turned, standing in front of Kai and saw Uranus and Neptune glaring at the Senshi. "We'll be taking our son back now," Neptune said.

"Fight this Uranus! Neptune! Onegai!" Usagi begged.

"We're taking our son one way or another," Uranus snarled.

"We won't let you!" Hikari snapped.

"Don't you think he should have a say about that?" a strong voice demanded. They turned and saw Kai rising slowly to his feet.

* * *

Uh oh...this isn't going well for the Senshi is it? 

Hikari: No it isn't.

Uranus: At least you've only been evil once.

Elphie Muse: Um...while they bicker with the author, please review.

:from behind a closed door: That doesn't bend that way! Curse me for making fun evil characters!

Elphie Muse: oo;;;...


	11. Good? Or Evil?

Your number one stop for...something...

:peeks out from behind a stack of sandbags, a helmet on head: Here's today's chapter.

Elphie Muse: What's with the helmet and sandbags?

I'm hiding from the Senshi.

Elphie Muse: I thought they read the rest of this story and were appeased.

I think they lied about that...

Fighter: There's the author!

Oh crud.

Moon: We won't forgive you!

Oh double crud.

Uranus: And since Neptune and I are evil...World Shaking!

Neptune: Deep Submerge!

Oh triple crud...

Not mine except for the stuff that is. See previous chapters as to what that all is...now excuse me while I run for my life...

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi II: Dark Senshi...**

_"We're taking our son one way or another," Uranus snarled._

_"We won't let you!" Hikari snapped._

_"Don't you think he should have a say about that?" a strong voice demanded. They turned and saw Kai rising slowly to his feet._

* * *

"Kaijin…" Reno began. 

"Surrender or die," Kai ordered.

Uranus grinned. "See how loyal our son is? Kill them all if you wish, just leave Usagi alive."

"Oh I will," he said. He shot his right arm forward and a strong gust of wind blew the two Dark Senshi out of the room and onto a roof of a nearby building. Kai ran after them and leapt from the balcony. He landed heavily on the roof, cracking it slightly.

"What? How is this…?" Neptune sputtered as she and Uranus rose to her feet.

Kaijin smiled. "You've always told me love was the most powerful of all weapons," he said. "Looks like your master's plan backfired big time."

"How so?" Uranus demanded.

"I'm back to full power," he returned. "Now surrender. Or I will kill you," he informed them.

"Then you'll never be born," Neptune said.

"True, but sacrifices must be made," he replied. He pulled his swords free.

"We'll meet soon," Uranus snapped. She and Neptune vanished from sight.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"WHAT?" the Dark Lord thundered as Uranus and Neptune reported what had happened only moments before. "He has not been corrupted? That is not possible!"

"I might know why Lord," Uranus said.

"Explain before I decide to kill the two of you," the Lord commanded.

"When Neptune was first taken, Pluto gave the boy a Time Bracelet, something that would allow him to remain in this time as he had come here even though the future had changed," Uranus explained. "If we were to remove the Time Bracelet from him…"

"He would be affected by the changes made in the past," the Dark Lord finished in a pleased voice. "Very well. Proceed but do not fail me again." The two Dark Senshi bowed and left.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"So the Time Bracelet is keeping him from turning?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," Reno said. "Which is probably a good thing."

"What's our next move then?" Sky asked.

"Uranus and Neptune will eventually figure out what's keeping me from turning," Kai said. "They'll be after me again."

"So we should start preparing," Seiya said.

"We can't kill them," Usagi said.

"I don't think the Tier will be able to heal them," Ami said. "They've been corrupted far too much."

"And with both of them together, we can't use one to sway the other," Hikari added with a sigh.

"Why aren't you two affected by the changes in history?" Rei asked.

Hikari and Reno pushed up their sleeves, revealing smaller versions of the Time Bracelet Kai wore. "I made copies of the Time Bracelet a few months ago for this mission just in case something like this should happen," Reno said.

"We need to think of a way to heal Uranus and Neptune," Usagi said.

"You need to be open to the possibility that they might not be able to be saved," Kai said softly.

"They're your parents!" Minako exclaimed in shock.

"I know. But they're also the enemy now," he said calmly. "I made a vow to protect this world. I intend to keep that vow, no matter what the cost."

"There's always another way Kai," Usagi said.

"Sometimes there isn't," he returned. His head turned and his eyes narrowed. He rose to his feet and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at them. "I don't want to Princess. But I'm willing to." With that, he left. He walked up to the roof, turning into his Guardian form along the way.

"So you got our call," Uranus said with a smile as she appeared in front of Kai.

"We were starting to wonder if you would," Neptune added, appearing behind the young Guardian.

Kaijin smiled. "So I take it you figured out why I wasn't affected by this change in history," he said.

"We'll be taking the Time Bracelet," Uranus said.

"Well that'll happen only if you two are brave enough to attack me," he returned.

Uranus dashed in, throwing dozens of punches and kicks at Kai. He swiftly dodged and blocked them, matching the evil Wind Senshi move for move. "Not bad," Uranus commented.

"Now let's see how you do against two opponents!" Neptune exclaimed, joining in the fight. Kai was able to continue blocking their attacks but soon found that he was outmatched against both.

Uranus viciously backhanded Kai, sending him flying several meters away. He hit the ground hard and wiped the blood from his lip. "Get up boy," Uranus snapped.

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"I still have honor boy. Get up!" Uranus commanded.

Kai pushed himself onto his back and began spinning around as he leapt to his feet. He shot his right hand out and a ball of wind flew into Neptune, knocking her back. He pulled one of his swords free and charged Uranus. She summoned her Space Sword and the two began fighting fiercely.

"Give it up Kaijin. You can't beat us!" Uranus laughed.

"Watch me!" he snapped. He head butted Uranus and side-kicked her in the abdomen. With a snarl she brought her sword crashing down. Acting on instinct, Kai's left arm shot up to block the attack. The Space Sword struck the Time Bracelet and shattered it. Kai held his arm, realizing too late what had happened.

He looked up at Uranus as Neptune stood by her. "Welcome son," Neptune said with a smile.

Kai's face screwed up in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his head. New memories came crashing into his mind, mixing with his original memories. As the pain faded away he slowly rose to his feet, his back to Uranus and Neptune. Once he had risen he turned and faced the two Dark Senshi. A cold smile graced his face.

"We must return," Uranus said, smiling at her son with pride. The three shimmered out of sight.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Hikari walked up to the roof and looked around, having tracked Kaijin to the spot. She looked around the deserted roof, a frown on her face. She walked to the middle of the roof and knelt down. Her eyes widened as she picked up a piece of leather. She rose to her feet and tore back downstairs, using her vampire speed.

The other Senshi and two Guardians leapt up in surprise as Hikari burst into the room. Usagi fell out of the chair and Minako spilled juice all over the table. "The hell is wrong Hikari?" Sky demanded.

"You're not far off," she said. She tossed the piece of leather to Setsuna.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Nani?" the others chorused.

"It's a piece of the Time Bracelet I gave to Kaijin to keep him rooted to this time," Setsuna said.

"So…Kai is…" Usagi began.

"Seems like it," Reno said, inspecting the piece of the Time Bracelet.

"What now?" Hotaru asked.

"We come up with a plan to get them back," Usagi said determinedly.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin looked around the burning, desolate caverns. Uranus and Neptune had been summoned by the Dark Lord and had left him, promising they would return shortly. The teenager walked through the cavern, stunned at the death and pain that was being caused to the trapped souls.

"Find it to your liking?" a voice asked.

Kai turned and found himself staring at Akurei. "It's amazing," he said softly.

"Soon the Earth will become our kingdom. The Master shall reign supreme," Akurei grinned.

"Aren't you worried about the Senshi interfering?" Kai asked.

"They'll be dealt with easily now that you're here with your parents," Akurei returned, his arms folded over his chest.

"Be careful to never underestimate your enemies Akurei," Kai said.

"Is that a threat boy?" the demon demanded, grabbing Kai's jerkin.

Kai looked down at the demon hands' on his shirt. "I suggest you follow through with whatever you're about to do Akurei," he said calmly.

"Or what boy?" the demon smirked.

Kai raised his head, his eyes glowing white. "This," Kai returned softly and rammed his sword into the demon's heart. He kicked the demon away and flicked the blood off of the metal. Kai then kicked the body into a fire pit and watched it burn for several minutes.

"You all right Kaijin?" Neptune asked as she and Uranus walked up.

Kai smiled. "Never better," he said. "How'd it go with the Dark Lord?"

"He wants to start the attack against the Senshi immediately," Uranus said.

"When do we leave?" Kai asked.

"Tomorrow at dusk," Neptune answered.

"I can't wait," Kai grinned.

"Just leave some for us Kaijin," Uranus smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Kai nodded and watched his parents walk towards their room. _So far so good…_ he mused silently.

* * *

Hmm...looks like Kai is still on the side of good. 

Kai: What happens next?

You'll just have to wait and see.

Kai: I hope I live.

I make no promises to the safety of the characters in this story. But the readers can by reviewing!


	12. Kai's Silver Crystal Form! Final Battle!

With no promises to the safety of characters...

Here is today's chapter. And if you're wondering what happened to the Senshi chasing me, I lost them in Indiana.

Elphie Muse: Considering most people assume Indiana doesn't exist or anything.

Tell me about it. You just say Indiana and everyone's like: "Where?" It can get a bit annoying.

Elphie Muse: I can imagine.

Okay, getting on with the story before the Senshi find their way out.

Aside from the stuff I created for this story, I don't own it. Never have and never will. Rats...

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi II: Dark Senshi...**

_"He wants to start the attack against the Senshi immediately," Uranus said._

_"When do we leave?" Kai asked._

_"Tomorrow at dusk," Neptune answered._

_"I can't wait," Kai grinned._

_"Just leave some for us Kaijin," Uranus smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder._

_Kai nodded and watched his parents walk towards their room. So far so good… he mused silently._

* * *

Sky watched as the sun slowly set. He and the others were in the park, having searched the city for hours for a clue as to how to get into Hell without raising one of the gates. They hadn't succeeded. 

"There has to be something we can do," Makoto said.

"There isn't," Hikari said. "Without someone to open the portal to Hell, we're stuck here," she said.

"So we'll come to you," Haruka grinned, stepping into view.

"Not that it matters. You will all die," Michiru added, standing next to Haruka.

"Never!" Usagi exclaimed. "Minna! Henshin yo!" (Everyone! Transform!)

"Mercury Eternal! Make UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

Sky and Reno turned into their Guardian forms. "This ends here and now!" Kaze said, pulling his sword free.

"Shall we love?" Michiru asked.

"We shall," Haruka agreed.

"Dark Eternal! Make UP!" they shouted together, transforming into the Dark Eternal Senshi.

"Where's Kai?" Hikari demanded.

Uranus and Neptune looked around. "Where is he? He said he would follow us shortly," Neptune whispered.

"I don't know. First things first though. Let's have fun with these weaklings," Uranus said.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaijin slowly walked into the throne room, his entire body relaxed yet every muscle, every sinew and fiber of his being was tense and ready to spring into action. He looked around the cavern, his eyes resting on the throne.

"What do you want boy? I sent you out to destroy the Senshi with your parents," the Dark Lord snapped.

"Yeah, but that'll never happen," Kai replied calmly.

"Oh?" the Lord asked in an amused voice. "You serve me, did you forget that?"

"I never served you. And I never will," Kai returned.

"The Time Bracelet was broken and your parents are loyal to me. How can you not serve me?" the Lord demanded.

"Easily," Kai said. "I was raised by the forces of good." He smiled but it held little humor. "I have to admit, I was worried that I would become evil if the Time Bracelet was destroyed, but something must happen from the time I was born to how I am now that kept me from being evil."

"Then you will die here boy," the Lord snarled.

"I don't think so," he said. "I'll be sure to kill you first."

"I cannot die boy," the Dark Lord laughed. "I am eternal. I have lived from the dawn of time. You can never hope to defeat me. _I_ am evil incarnate! Nothing can destroy me!"

Kai's eyes widened at the figure erupted into flames on the throne. Icy fear spread through his veins. "By the gods…" he whispered, realizing what the Lord was. He spun on his heel and ran out of the room, teleporting away as he did so.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Jupiter wiped blood from her lip. She glared angrily at Uranus. "We're your friends!" Jupiter yelled.

"You're pathetic!" Uranus roared. She spun around and hurled an attack at Sailor Moon. The rushed towards her but a figure appeared out of nowhere and tackled Moon to the ground. Uranus' attack rushed over their heads. "Nani?" Uranus thundered.

"I can't let you do this," the figure said. The figure slowly rose to their feet, back to the Senshi. The figure's head slowly turned. Light emanated from the figure's eyes.

"Who are you?" Neptune demanded.

The figure turned completely to face the Senshi. A small chuckle emitted from the figure's throat. "Mom. Dad," he greeted.

The two Dark Senshi frowned. "Kaijin? But…how? The Time Bracelet…" Neptune sputtered.

"Give up," Kai ordered. "Or more than this world will burn."

"He's betrayed us Neptune," Uranus growled. "World Shaking!"

Kai calmly watched as the attack rushed towards him. Without batting an eye he knocked it to the side. "I don't want to fight you! Can't you see the spell that the Dark Lord has placed you both under? You're souls are at stake!"

"Shut up and fight coward," Uranus snarled.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon cried. The healing attack barely phased the two Dark Senshi. "Nani?"

"The Master's energy fills us Sailor Moon. We are far more powerful than you," Neptune said.

Kaijin bowed his head. _This is your power. Trust in me, but trust in yourself more…_ Setsuna's voice floated in his mind. "There's no other way then…" he whispered softly. He lifted his head in resolve. His right hand he held in front of himself so the palm was open and faced to the left. His eyes slowly closed as his hand closed so that only his index and middle finger remained erect.

"What's he doing?" Moon asked.

"I don't know…but his power is increasing dramatically," Mercury said, tapping on her small computer as her visor obscured her face.

Kaijin began to glow white. Reno's eyes widened. "Kai no! You can't handle that power! Only Sailor Moon can! Remember what my mother said!"

"He does," Hikari said. "But he knows that there is no other way."

"What's happening?" Kaze demanded as the wind began picking up.

"Kai's tapping into his full power," Reno returned. "But no mortal other than the Moon Princess can handle that kind of power!"

The glow around Kai intensified. Sweat slid down his skin and his body trembled but he did not stop. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes as the light reached its pinnacle brilliance. It slowly began fading away and everyone's vision began to clear.

"Oh my god…" Hikari whispered, staring at Kaijin. The area of the park they were in was as bright as day. Hikari and Reno dropped to their knees, both in awe and out of respect. Kaze was not far behind.

The light filling the area was flowing from Kaijin. His hair had lengthened considerably and had turned pure white. Even his clothes had become white. His eyes were completely white and glowing with power. The most shocking thing was the pair of pure white wings that were folded against his back.

"What…what is he?" Mars asked.

Pluto and Saturn knelt down. "He's become something more than human," Reno said softly.

"He has become a true servant of the light," Pluto added. "An angel." Moon and the other Inner Senshi knelt down as well.

"Kaijin…" Uranus whispered, unable to believe her eyes.

"The Kaijin you knew is no more," the angel said. "I am Shinsei." (Holy)

"We will never surrender to you!" Neptune snarled. "Deep Submerge!"

Shinsei waved his hand and the attack dissipated before it even got close to him. "It is over Neptune," he said calmly.

"Never!" she screamed.

"She's too far gone," Mercury whispered. "The darkness has completely taken her over…there's no way to save her."

"There has to be a way!" Moon insisted, tears sliding down her face.

"Submarine…"

"Neptune stop!" Uranus ordered, standing in front of the Sea Senshi. "We can't hope to defeat him. He's too powerful."

Neptune shoved Uranus away. "Traitor!" she shrieked. "Submarine Violin Tide!" she cried.

Uranus never even bothered to get out of the way of the attack. It pierced through her abdomen and she fell to the ground, dark crimson fluid staining her sailor fuku. "Uranus!" the others cried in shock.

Hikari scrambled to her feet and knelt down next to her Silver Millennium half-sister. "Hold on Uranus. Hold on," Hikari said.

"Sa…save…Ne…Neptune…" Uranus coughed, blood dribbling from her mouth. The Senshi and two Guardians watched as Uranus' fuku returned to normal. "One… gai…" Uranus begged, her head lolling to the side, her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes.

Hikari looked up as Shinsei knelt down. "She's…she's dead…" Hikari whispered softly, holding back tears.

Shinsei placed a hand on Uranus' head. His head slowly bowed as his eyes closed. Light surrounded his hand and then Uranus' body. She suddenly gasped for air, the blood staining her fuku gone, as was the wound.

Uranus looked at Shinsei. "Thank you…" she whispered.

The angel rose to his feet and turned to Neptune. "Stay away from me!" Neptune screamed, backing away.

Shinsei calmly continued forward, never breaking his stride. Several Daetamashii suddenly appeared and surrounded the angel. He calmly looked at them, his face far from being amused. A ball of light appeared in his left hand and he shot it forward. The Shadow Souls instantly vaporized.

"Get away…" Neptune whispered, backing into a tree.

A sword appeared in Shinsei's hand. Uranus scrambled to her feet and ran to Shinsei. "You can't kill her!" Uranus exclaimed.

"She serves the Dark Lord. She cannot be saved," Shinsei said.

"She's your mother!" Uranus exclaimed.

"She was Kaijin's mother, not mine," Shinsei said.

"Shinsei…" Uranus began. She licked her lips. "Kai, please. I know the real Neptune is in there. Give her a chance. I beg you. Show some compassion."

"Die!" Neptune suddenly screamed, rushing the two.

Shinsei held out his hand and sent Neptune flying. "Neptune!" Uranus cried. "You could have…" Uranus trailed off. She watched as Shinsei turned back into Kaijin, confused as to why.

The Guardian looked at the Senshi, clearly weaker. "This is no longer a simple fight to save this planet. It's become a fight to save every soul in the universe."

"What happened?" Reno asked. "Why did you change back into Kai?"

"I don't know. But I can't feel the Silver Crystal's power anymore," Kai said.

A scream made them whirl around and look at Sailor Moon. A Daetamashii pulled her Soul Sphere free and vanished with it. "Sailor Moon!" they cried.

Fighter ran to her body and caught her before she fell. "Hang on Odango," she whispered. She looked up at Kaijin. "Can you do anything?"

Before the Guardian could answer no an energy wall separated Kai and Neptune from the others. He turned and watched as a cloaked figure emerged from a gate that had appeared from the ground.

"This world's time has come," the Dark Lord grinned.

Kai leveled his sword at the Lord. "I will stop you."

"You cannot hope to defeat me boy, no matter what you've become. Many angels, Senshi, and Guardianshave come to kill me only to fail. Join me, or die," the Lord ordered.

"It's the only way to live," Neptune said, rising to her feet.

"Never," Kaijin said. "I will do what I must to protect what is right, like my parents did before me."

"So be it…Guardian," the Lord spat. "If you will not join us, then you will die!" His hands shot out and black lightening engulfed Kai's body. Kaijin fell to the ground, writhing and convulsing in pain. The Lord stopped after several minutes. "You young fool. Only now do you realize my power." The black lightening shot out from the Lord's hands again.

Kai shrieked in pain, his muscles seizing and locking. "Neptune! Help him!" Kaze shouted.

"He's your son!" Uranus screamed. "Help him!" She pounded uselessly against the energy wall. "By the gods help him Michiru!"

Neptune calmly turned her gaze to the writhing Kai. "Mother please!" he cried, the black lightening dancing over his body. "Please!" he whimpered.

As Neptune watched Kai, something began stirring within her, breaking the hold the Dark Lord had over her. Tears began forming in her eyes. The Lord stopped to gloat one last time.

"Poor young fool," he said. "Had you sworn loyalty to me, you would have lived. Now die," he snarled. The lightening shot out again, this time much more intense. Kaijin convulsed wildly on the floor, screaming in pain.

A small tear slid down Neptune's face. She looked at the Dark Lord then back at her son. Filled with resolve, she slammed her fist into the Dark Lord's head, knocking him back by several dozen meters. So shocked was he that the lightening not only stopped, but the energy wall fell as well.

Uranus ran to Kai's side. "Hang on!" she ordered him.

"I'm…sorry…" Kai whimpered. His head fell back and his eyes closed.

"No…" Uranus whispered, unable to stop the tears spilling from her eyes. "NO!"

They watched as Kaijin's body slowly faded away. Uranus wrapped her arms around her middle and continued to cry. Kaze gently rested a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Uranus…he's gone…" he whispered softly. "We need you to fight."

Uranus heard Kaze speaking but the words made no sense to her. Kaijin hadn't just been her son. He had been a friend, someone who understood her as well as Michiru did, perhaps even better.

"It's no use Kaze," Mercury said. "She's in shock."

Neptune crashed to the ground, completely battered and broken. "Neptune!" Venus cried, kneeling next to her friend.

"He's too…strong…" Neptune whimpered. "I can't…I can't…"

"Uranus! Snap out of it! We need your help god damn it!" Fighter snapped. They all leapt clear of a blast, Hikari pulling Uranus away from it while Venus pulled Neptune away.

"Nothing can stop me now!" the Dark Lord laughed. "The Gates of Hell shall open and…and…" he trailed off, staring at the area he had struck. The others slowly followed his gaze.

A small pool of water began to form in the large hole. A jet of the water suddenly sprang up, causing it to rain down on the Senshi and the others. Several droplets hit Neptune and her injuries began to glow pale green as they healed.

"What is this?" Venus demanded as she was surrounded with light. She, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, and Pluto began glowing with light as did Fighter. As it faded, the six Senshi saw that they had become Eternal Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter gaped. The others turned and saw Moon rising to her feet, completely unharmed.

"What happened?" she asked.

Uranus ignored what was happening around her. "_Otousan_," a voice said.

She looked up and noticed that she was kneeling in a pure white room. A familiar figure smiled down at her. "K…Kaijin…" she whispered.

He offered his hand and helped her up. "_You need to live Otousan. The others still need you_."

"How? We can't kill the Dark Lord," Uranus said. "We need you."

Kai shook his head. "_No you don't. You may not have the power alone, but all of you have it together_."

"What about you?" she asked.

"_It was my time_," he replied.

"No. That can't be true," she began.

Kai held up his hand, cutting her off. "_It's time to forget about me. I can't come back. Not this time. The timeline I lived in no longer exists. If it weren't for the Time Bracelets, Reno and Hikari wouldn't remember enough to help you_." He let out a slow breath. "_I did what I was meant to do. I saved you and brought you to this moment. Now the rest is up to you and the others_."

"I can never forget you Kai. You're my son," Uranus whispered.

Kai smiled. "_I'll always be with you Otousan_." He hugged her.

_Go Eternal Sailor Uranus…_ she heard in her mind…

Uranus opened her eyes and saw that the rain from the spring was nearly done falling. She rose to her feet, determination in her eyes. "We can't stop him!" Moon cried, having tried her attack while Uranus had been conversing with Kai.

"We need to combine all our powers!" Uranus shouted. "It's our only chance!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mercury Eternal!"

"Mars Eternal!"

"Jupiter Eternal!"

"Venus Eternal!"

"Uranus Eternal!"

"Neptune Eternal!"

"Pluto Eternal!"

"Saturn Eternal!"

"Fighter Eternal!"

"Uranus Guardian Power!" Kaze yelled.

"Pluto Guardian Power!" Reno called.

"Moon Eternal!"

The twelve powers began glowing brightly and swirled around the Dark Lord. He began to panic. "No! This isn't possible! This cannot be!" he bellowed. A portal opened below him and he was sucked under, back into Hell.

The ten Senshi and two Guardians fell to their knees, thoroughly exhausted but successful. "Yappari!" Moon exclaimed happily. (We did it/I knew we could do it)

"What about the cost though?" Mars asked softly, nodding towards a silent Uranus and Neptune.

"What cost?" a friendly voice asked.

Everyone slowly turned as a figure emerged from a beam of pure white light. "K…Kaijin?" Neptune stammered.

"Well that is what you named me…" he started to say when Neptune engulfed him in a tight hug. "Air…" he gasped.

Neptune loosened her grip, tears streaming from her face. "How? You died…I saw it…" Uranus said in confusion.

Kai grinned. "You should know how stubborn I am. Okaasan is always complaining I take after you too much."

"What?" Neptune asked.

"Kai remembers not just the timeline we originally came from, but the new one that was created because of our interference here," Reno clarified.

"As will we if we were to remove the Time Bracelets," Hikari said.

"But once we return to our time, we'll remember nothing of this," Reno said.

"When do you have to go back?" Saturn asked.

"We should leave now," Kai said. "To prevent further changes to the timeline."

"Demo…" Neptune began.

"It'll be all right Okaasan," he said with a smile. "I'll be around eventually." He hugged his parents one last time before joining Hikari and Reno.

"Reno, one question. Whose child are you exactly?" Pluto asked.

The Time Guardian smiled. "You above anyone should know the rules about that kind of thing," he returned. "Though I'll see you around." A Time Staff similar to Pluto's appeared in his hand.

Hikari looked at Uranus and Kaze. "Thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself," she said. "I hope I can prove it again soon."

"Hopefully you won't need to," Kaze said.

"Try to take care of Kai if you can," Uranus added.

Hikari smiled. "Well don't ask too much," she muttered jokingly, causing Kaijin to look indignant. Reno chuckled and raised his staff to the sky. With an incantation the trio vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Yay! Everyone lives! Sadly all that remains to read is the epilogue. 

Elphie Muse: And that'll be up tomorrow.

Yep. Then Eternal Senshi III will go up after that! How exciting! Review to tell me how excited you are!...You aren't reviewing! Don't make me get...the TAPE.

Hikari: The TAPE?

Uranus:whispering: _Barney Meets the Teletubbies in Pink Fluffy Bunny Land_...

Hikari: RUN FOR YOUR SANITY!


	13. Epilogue

For action, adventure, suspense...this isn't that story...

Here is today's final chapter/epilogue. A bit sad I know but worry not my faithful readers. Part three of Eternal Senshi shall be up tomorrow!

Everyone: Huzzah!

Uranus: Maybe this time we won't go evil, ne, Neptune?

I make no promises, but I do believe you guys actually manage to stay good this time.

Neptune: Finally.

Also, for those who noticed, I kinda stole the lightening scene from SW VI: RotJ when the Emperor is killing Luke and Vader is torn of what to do but finally helps his son. Just so everyone knows so I don't get sued and/or killed by anyone with a lightsaber...

Now no more banter. Let the readers finish this story before they come after me.

As usual, not mine, blah blah blah.

* * *

**Last chapter...**

_"Try to take care of Kai if you can," Uranus added._

_Hikari smiled. "Well don't ask too much," she muttered jokingly, causing Kaijin to look indignant. Reno chuckled and raised his staff to the sky. With an incantation the trio vanished in a flash of light._

* * *

_Six years later…_

Haruka got out of her car and closed the door, a bag slung over her shoulder. She looked up at the house she and Michiru had bought several years ago and smiled. She walked up to the front door and went in, shutting the door behind her. She slipped out of her shoes and hung her black leather jacket up on the peg by the door. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt.

The blonde racer walked into the main room and could faintly hear violin and piano music coming from upstairs. "I'm home!" she called out. The music instantly stopped and the sound of two pairs of feet stampeding towards her met her ears.

Two small forms flashed down the stairs and leapt into Haruka's arms, tackling her to the floor. Haruka laughed, holding the two close. "Poppa! Poppa!" they exclaimed happily.

"Let your father up," Michiru said from the top of the stairs. "Even if she did interrupt your lessons."

Haruka rose to her feet, holding the two small children in her arms. "Hey, I've been gone for over two weeks. I missed my family."

Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek. "And we missed you too."

"So, did I miss anything exciting while I was gone?" Haruka asked.

"I won the school race Poppa!" the small boy exclaimed.

"Great job Kaijin," Haruka said.

"We tied!" the girl corrected. She had aqua hair with faint streaks of blonde.

"They're both as fast as you," Michiru said.

"But they're both as beautiful as you," Haruka returned, setting the twins down. "How's Hotaru doing at school?"

"Very well. She made Dean's List again," Michiru answered. "She should be home soon."

"What about Setsuna and Jikan?" Haruka inquired.

"They're doing well. Reno and Kikan are at that stage though," Michiru said.

Haruka chuckled, knowing that Michiru was referring to the terrible threes. "I seem to remember having some fun times when our little ones were at that age."

"Oh yes…fun times," Michiru repeated sarcastically. "How's Sky and Ami doing in New York?"

"Ready to come home," Haruka replied with a smile. "Sky keeps doing what he can to stay in Tokyo near everyone, but business keeps him away."

"And Ami doesn't want to leave him for too long, especially with little Kori," Michiru added with a smile.

"Well they are fairly new parents," Haruka chuckled.

"Anyone home?" a voice called out.

The twins dashed from the room and seconds later the couple could hear the twins attacking the visitor with a hug. A woman with blackish brown hair came in wearing loose black pants and a black and red leather jacket.

"Hikari-obasan's here!" Suiren exclaimed, her hair bouncing around as she hopped into the room followed by Hikari holding Kai on her shoulders.

Haruka smiled and embraced the half-vampire. After Pluto had brought a healed Hikari back from the Time Gates, the half-vampire had become close to the Wind Senshi and Sky. Hikari had become very close to the twins and was just as fiercely protective of them as Haruka and Michiru were.

"What brings you here Hikari?" Haruka asked.

"News," she replied, the smile still on her face but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Kaijin, Suiren, go set up for dinner please," Michiru instructed.

"But…" they began.

"Do as your mother says," Haruka reinforced firmly. The two five-year-olds stomped off to the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"There've been rumors in the underground about a dark force returning," Hikari said. "Very powerful apparently. It has all the lesser creatures of darkness siding with them while this force is taking out the more powerful creatures."

"Any idea who?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing concrete, but I have a fair guess," Hikari said.

"I think we all do," Haruka said. She sighed. "We need to tell the others to be ready, just in case this does pan out."

"Will you stay for dinner Hikari?" Michiru asked.

Hikari smiled, knowing that the twins had just started to eavesdrop in the doorway. "A home cooked meal sounds wonderful."

"Been a while, huh?" Haruka asked.

"Well, honestly I'd rather have real food than the alternative," Hikari said. Haruka and Michiru nodded in understanding. A few weeks after Hikari's return from the Time Gate, Usagi had used the Silver Crystal to purge the blood thirst from Hikari. The half-vampire had been more than grateful, swearing to help the Senshi whenever and however she could. As a result, she had started spying for them in the darker places where the Senshi and Guardian's energy would have stood out.

"Yay! She's staying!" Kai and Suiren chorused. The Wind and Sea Senshi smiled, Haruka slipping her arm around Michiru. They followed the twins to the kitchen as they dragged Hikari with them, each silently hoping that things would remain calm.

But in the life of a Senshi, nothing ever stays calm for long…

**END?**

* * *

Of course this isn't the end! Wait till you see what I have in store for the Senshi in the next series. And just to give you a teaser... 

_The two Senshi walked to the door and opened it. A rough looking blonde haired teenage boy stood between two police officers. Michiru walked away and Haruka sighed wearily. She rubbed her forehead. "What's he done now?" Haruka asked._

_"We caught him assaulting another man. We're still gathering statements, but it seems that the man your son was assaulting was attacking a woman," one of the officers said in reply..._

_-------_

_"Why do you two care? You're more concerned with your god damn careers and training Suiren to be a Senshi," he snapped, rising to his feet. He stormed to the stairs._

_"Don't turn your back on us Kaijin!" Haruka snapped._

_"You've turned your back on me!" he shot back, glaring at them..._

_-------_

_A figure in a sailor fuku appeared. Her skirt and bows were gold, the image of a sunburst on the front bow, the choker, and the tiara. "Bringer of light to darkness, I am the Senshi of the Sun, Sailor Phoenix!" the figure informed the demon._

-----------

Hmm...lots of action seems to be happening. To be sure that the next part of the series comes tomorrow, review!

Moon: Matte! Who's Sailor Phoenix?

You'll just have to read to find out. Hehehehehehehe...

Uranus: I'm beginning to worry about this author...

Fighter: Where the hell have you been?

Uranus: Exactly.

Fighter: Oh yeah...

Elphie Muse: Review and save me from this insanity!

Review to increase the insanity!


End file.
